La Llegada de Chibi Vejita
by ladygon
Summary: Los Guerreros Z no pueden estar en paz. Nuevamente, se enfrentan a un enemigo poderoso del espacio. Sin embargo, la llegada de un pequeño sayajin lo complica todo, este dice ser nada menos que: "El Príncipe Sayajin del Planeta Vejita". Y así, comienza una confusión, donde todo puede ser.
1. De Vuelta a la Lucha

-1-

**LA LLEGADA DE CHIBI VEJITA**

**Por Ladygon**

Aclaraciones: Este es mi primer fic creado hace mucho tiempo, tanto que no me acuerdo en qué páginas lo posteé, por eso he decidido subir este y otros que tengo guardados, para tenerlos juntos en este servidor y no se pierdan en el ciberespacio. Estaban con el nombre de Berusaiyu, pues es mi otro Nick así que no es ningún plagio por si alguien lo leyó antes.

Los personajes son del mundo de Dragon Ball y no me pertenecen.

**CAPÍTULO I: DE VUELTA A LA LUCHA **

Después del triunfo sobre Buu, Los Guerreros Z se encontraban en absoluta paz y tranquilidad... bueno, hasta donde se puede con ellos. Un ejemplo perfecto de esto último estaba en Cápsula Corp.

Bra tenía unas semanas de nacida y Vegeta todavía no se mostraba muy entusiasmado con la idea de tener una hija. Después de todo, era El Príncipe de los Saiyajins y no podía concebir una criatura tan frágil, tierna y bella. "¡Era una niña!, ¡maldita sea!".

Bulma estaba intranquila pensando que a lo mejor, Vegeta, jamás aceptaría a la pequeña. Apenas le dirigió unas miradas a la niña, cuando volvió dos días después de su nacimiento. Tenía que tener paciencia al igual como con Trunks. Después de todo, al principio tampoco mostró "mucho" entusiasmo por él y fue necesaria la llegada de Trunks del Futuro para que cambiara de idea. Lo cierto, es que no existía la posibilidad de una llegada de Bra del futuro para lograr así, una repetición de la historia.

Trunks por su parte se encontraba muy feliz con su nueva hermanita. Después de unos fugases celos, ni siquiera se tuvo que proponer el quererla. Bastó mirarla una vez y listo: ¡hermanos para siempre!

Vegeta se levantó de su cama en dirección al baño. Le extrañaba no encontrar a Bulma durmiendo, pues desde que volvió ella se levantaba después de él, obligándolo a preparar el desayuno a Trunks, e incluso, a él mismo, cosa que no le gustaba para nada. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella se levantó como tres veces en la noche a calmar a la mocosa que no paraba de molestar, estaba despierta preparando el desayuno. Seguramente, algo se traía entre manos, volvería a la carga con "Vegeta, una hija es tanto o mejor que un hijo mira, bla, bla, bla", ya lo tenía harto con esas estupideces...

Unos minutos después, se sentaban todos juntos a la mesa. Trunks estaba listo para entrenar con su padre como todos los días después del desayuno. Bulma tenía a la bebé en sus brazos.

-¿No es linda mi bebé?- pregunta lanzada al aire, acompañada de pequeñas risitas y morisquetas dirigidas a su pequeña.

Trunks atrapó la pregunta lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Claro que sí, mamá! No ves que es mi hermana.

Vegeta seguía comiendo muy concentrado y no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Tiene hambre mi pequeña? ¡Oh, sííííí! En este instante le doy su comida- dijo Bulma desabrochándose la blusa.

Vegeta dio un respingo al oír esto y después dijo:

-¿Es necesario que hagas eso aquí?

-Sí, ella quiere comer al igual que todos- le respondió Bulma sin dirigirle la mirada ni interrumpir su trabajo.

-No lo digo por mí sino por... tú ya sabes- Vegeta inclina la cabeza hacia la izquierda con la vista fija en los ojos de Bulma.

-¿Trunks?- lo mira inocentemente- ¡oh, él está acostumbrado a verme alimentar a la niña!

El quedó con boca y ojos bien abiertos. No creía lo que había escuchado. Cada vez entendía menos a los humanos. Se suponía que los niños no podían presenciar ciertas cosas, eso hasta en su planeta era así y tampoco aquí era la excepción, eso lo aprendió pero... ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¡nah, qué importa!

Trunks se acercó a la bebé quien estaba muy entretenida "comiendo" en los brazos de su mamá. Le acarició la cabeza pasando sus manos por los escasos cabellos azules verdosos de ella y sonrió a su mamá quien le respondió, igualmente, con la cara llena de felicidad.

Vegeta observó la escena y sintió un calor extraño en su corazón, que luego se expandió por todo su cuerpo, tenía la sensación de haber sentido eso antes, pero justo cuando trató de recordar el momento, lo asaltó un estremecimiento. Se levantó tan rápido de la mesa que hizo temblar los cubiertos. Un vaso de jugo se volteó y mojó a Bulma.

-¡Vegeta, bruto!, ¡mira lo que has hecho!- limpiando a la bebé con un paño- Mojaste a la niña también, ¡espero que no lo hayas hecho a propó...! - se quedó callada cuando vio la expresión de Trunks quien estaba a su lado- ¿Qué pasa?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

-¿Sientes eso Trunks?- dijo Vegeta un poco alterado.

-Sí, papá...- respondió, recuperando la movilidad- es un Ki, no, son varios Ki.

-Son cinco y se dirigen rápidamente a la Tierra.

-Hay que alertar a los demás, seguro que ellos también los sienten- Trunks corre al teléfono.

-Para qué- Vegeta se aleja- yo mismo iré a investigar.

-Papá...

-¡Vegeta espera...!- le grita Bulma, pero cuando se asomó al vestíbulo, este ya había desaparecido- Ese cabeza dura ya se fue, ¡Trunks a dónde vas!

-No te preocupes voy a seguir a mi papá, los demás también sintieron los Ki y se dirigen al mismo punto. Estaremos todos juntos, no hay peligro... pero, ¿qué haces mamá?

Bulma corría al laboratorio con la bebé en los brazos. Trunks la sigue, pero casi se tropieza con ella cuando viene de vuelta. Ella no le da importancia y continúa corriendo hacia la salida, cuando llega, lanza una cápsula al patio, la cual explota apareciendo una nave.

-¡Mamá no puedes ir, de ninguna forma!- dice Trunks, aterrorizado al adivinar las intenciones de Bulma- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Es muy peligroso!

-Yo, voy. Además, dijiste antes que no era peligroso, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Pero mamá yo...

No había nada que hacer, Bulma ya estaba en la nave a punto de despegar. A Trunks no le quedó más remedio que acompañarla.

-Toma- le dice, pasándole a su hermana- sostiene a Bra mientras me ocupo de los controles.

El pequeño Trunks sopla desalentado una pequeña nube de vapor. Con Bra en sus brazos, se encoge y ruega que su papá no lo regañe por esto, porque enojado seguro que lo estará.

Un momento después en el aire, Gokú, Gohan, Goten se juntan con Krilin y Nº18.

-¿Quién será ahora?

-Ni idea Krilin- dice Gokú- espero que no vengan con malas intenciones.

-Lo dudo...

-¿Tú crees?

-No seas tan pesimista Krilin- dice Gohan- seguro que a nada bueno vienen, sus ki son malignos pero no muy poderosos, por eso no son contrincantes para nosotros. Podemos vencerles si se les ocurre pelear.

-Tienes razón- responde Krilin- espero que Piccolo y Tenchinhan también vayan, los necesitaremos en caso de luchar. Recuerda que son cinco.

-¡Bah! Tú y yo Krilin podríamos vencerlos de inmediato- N°18 lo mira con los brazos cruzados- eso sino aumentan su Ki.

-¡¿Qué?!- Goten mira para todos lados esperando una respuesta pero nadie le contesta. Todos están muy concentrados con la mirada fija en el frente.


	2. Los Cinco Pecados Capitales

-2-

**LA LLEGADA DE CHIBI VEJITA**

**Por Ladygon**

**CAPÍTULO II: LOS CINCO PECADOS CAPITALES **

Vegeta estaba cerca de la zona en la que suponía sería el aterrizaje de los extraños. Sentía los ki malignos y estaba ansioso ante la segura pelea.

-¡Los haré polvo!- afirmaba.

Vio una nave espacial que se aproximaba a gran velocidad. Corrió hasta unas rocas cercanas, justo cuando esta aterrizaba, levantando una feroz polvareda. Del artefacto, no tan grande como imaginaba, salieron cinco individuos con cuerpo de lagarto. Eran de color morados con algunas pintas oscuras, los labios gruesos y oídos puntiagudos. Una gran cola gruesa al principio, terminaba en punta, era del doble de la estatura de ellos y la arrastraban haciendo grandes "eses".

Vegeta no impresionado para nada, salió muy natural de su escondite y se paró al frente de ellos, cruzando los brazos. Los lagartos alienígenas no se dieron por aludidos con la presencia de él, miraban indiferentemente de un lado para el otro como si no lo vieran, lo que terminó de molestar e impacientar a Vegeta.

-¡Hey, estoy aquí lagartijas! ¿Qué, acaso están ciegas?- dijo mostrando la corrida de dientes.

-Esperaremos a que lleguen los demás- respondió uno.

Vegeta abrió grande los ojos y luego los entrecerró, recuperándose de la sorpresa.

-No sé cómo saben de los otros, pero no tiene importancia porque yo puedo eliminarlos sin ayuda ¡Vamos prepárense!

Los alienígenas siguen sin hacer caso a Vegeta. Este ya no aguanta más y se lanza al ataque. El más grande de ellos bloquea el golpe de Vegeta, y a continuación, lo lanza de un manotazo hasta unas rocas donde queda enterrado. Los lagartos vuelven a su posición indiferente hasta que escuchan un grito desde los escombros. Ven a Vegeta despejando las rocas con su ki.

-¡Ya verán lagartijas superdesarrolladas!- echa humo de lo enojado que estaba- ¡me las pagarán!- se convierte en Ssj (Súper Sayajin) y vuelve a lanzarse.

Esta vez, el más pequeño de ellos lo intercepta, tan rápido, que lo toma por sorpresa. Le lanza un rayo de la boca que impacta justo en toda su cara. Vegeta cae y deja una canal en su arrastre por el suelo. En ese momento, llegan los demás. Ven este último golpe que recibe Vegeta. Bajan de inmediato y se ponen en posición de pelea. Gohan y Goten por su parte van a auxiliar al caído.

-Tengan cuidado, estos sujetos no son lo que aparentan- dice Gokú, luego con igual postura seria - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Faltan que lleguen, pero supongo que los demás no tardan- responde uno de los lagartos, pero más dirigida a ellos mismos.

-¿Cómo saben de nosotros?- Gokú se asombra- ¿qué buscan aquí?

Con cara de fastidio lo mira uno de ellos, el cual parecía ser el líder.

-Si insisten les diremos que venimos a eliminarlos, ya que nos dijeron que los seres más poderoso del universo se encontraban en este planeta. Aunque todavía no veo un rival digno de nosotros.

Gokú y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos de las sombrías palabras del extraño. Vegeta venía caminando apenas, porque no aceptó la ayuda de Gohan.

-¡Esos malditos me tomaron por sorpresa!- llega Vegeta Ssj al lado de los otros, refunfuñando- esas lagartijas son muy rápidas.

A las palabras de Vegeta, Gokú comenzó a preocuparse. Estos individuos no mostraban un ki superior al de ellos, sin embargo, lograron golpear a Vegeta con mucha facilidad. Y lo más extraño, era que no sentían el aumento de poder. Esto se estaba poniendo peligroso, mejor estar atento.

-¿Por qué quieren eliminarnos?- pregunta Gohan al extraño líder- ¿Y cómo saben tanto de nosotros?

-Son muy curiosos estos "sayajines-terrícolas" ¿no crees Lust?- responde uno de los lagartos a su líder.

-Sí, Pride, pero hay que ser considerables con ellos ¡pobres!, ¿no ves lo confundido que están?- responde Lust con una sonrisa maligna.

-¡Yo quiero comer!- exclama el más pasado de peso de todos los lagartos- terminemos de una vez con esto. Ya estuve demasiado tiempo encerrado en esa estrecha dimensión, ahora que estoy libre quiero comer y divertirme hasta cansarme...

-¡O hasta reventar mi gordo amigo!- responde el compañero a su lado.

-Paciencia ustedes dos Gluttony y Envy, después que acabemos con estos estorbos, podremos hacer lo que queramos, tanto en este insignificante planeta, como en todo el universo- les dice su líder Lust.

-Yo estaba lo más bien encerrado allí- dice uno de ellos bostezando- no sé por qué tanto...

Todos quedaron con signos de interrogaciones encima de sus cabezas.

-¡Cállate Sloth!, siempre estás arruinando la diversión- exclama Pride.

Lust se dirige a los guerreros sayajines.

-Perdonen a mis amigos guerreros sayajines. Nosotros estamos muy contentos, porque hace poco escapamos de una dimensión artificial, creada hace muchos siglos para nuestro encierro. Nuestros captores no tuvieron la sutileza de hacernos un lugar agradable y todo porque le destruimos la mitad del universo- terminó moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro en señal de reprobación burlona.

-¡Destruyeron la mitad del universo!- chilló Gokú.

Gohan y los demás escuchaban atentamente.

-Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta- Gohan habla con aires pensativos- ¿cómo saben tanto de nosotros?

-¡Ah! Eso es un misterio hasta para nosotros- responde Lust- Cuando escapamos gracias a un choque o explosión interdimensional, enseguida encontramos una nave espacial navegando por nuestro rumbo. Nos subimos a ella, estaba funcionando pero no había nadie tripulándola. Pensamos que el choque lo produjo algún tipo de experimento en la nave y que producto de ello, murieron desintegrados quienes la navegaban. Investigando en la computadora algún planeta donde ir para divertirnos, se nos presentó de improviso, un mensaje muy interesante sobre ustedes- volvió a dibujarse esa sonrisa malvada.

-¡Ya, terminen luego el suspenso!- grita Vegeta SSj mosqueado.

-Tranquilo mi querido Vegeta, todavía faltan por llegar Piccolo y Tenchinhan, ¡Ah, y no olvidemos a tu hijo Trunks! Tampoco a Yamcha y a Chaoz, aunque no sé si hacen falta, pero eso sí, cuando llegue Trunks, acabaremos con todos- terminó a carcajada limpia el lagarto líder.

Vegeta esto último le picó en lo más profundo, ya estaba aburrido de estos invasores engreídos. No pensaba esperar para acabar con ellos. A penas adelantó un paso, Gokú lo sujetó del brazo. Este lo miró y movió la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

-¡Déjame en paz Kakarotto yo hago lo que quiero!- retiró el brazo, bruscamente.

-Sí, Kakarotto déjalo tranquilo- dijo Envy- estoy ansioso por volverle a lanzar mi aliento mortal.

-Cállate lagartija, sólo me tomaste por sorpresa, ¡enano!

-¡Mira quién habla si el enano es otro!

-Ggrrrrrrr.

En eso se escuchó un zumbido que venía de lo alto. Gokú y los demás ya habían detectado quienes eran. Piccolo, Tenchinhan y Chaoz venían a toda velocidad, un poco más atrás los seguía Yamcha. Llegaron al lugar y sólo aterrizaron quedando inmóviles.

Unos kilómetros más atrás, Trunks estaba demasiado impaciente. Bra comenzó a llorar en un pequeño descuido, cuando la golpeó sin querer en el pie, al cambiarla de posición.

-¡Cuidado con la niña! Recuerda que es hija de Vegeta también, si se pone mal espero que no lo lamentemos.

-¿Qué? Has visto sus poderes mamá- Trunks abre los ojos sorprendido.

-Todavía no, pero es de suponer que los tiene, al igual que tú- dice seria Bulma.

-Bueno, eso sí- pensando- todavía no se han puesto a pelear, aunque mi papá... ¿Qué estará pasando?

En el lugar del aterrizaje de los extraños seres, había mucha tensión por parte de todos. Además de ellos, no había nadie. Un lugar completamente desierto y árido, con rocas solitarias que se amontonaban, algunas formando grandes montículos. El viento salió de pronto y barrió el polvo del medio (entre los guerreros y los invasores).

-No esperemos más- dice Gluttony.

-Lo mismo digo yo- responde Vegeta Ssj.

-Está bien, seguramente, cuando Trunks sienta sus ki debilitarse apurará el paso- Lust de tener los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y por qué se ha demorado tanto Trunks?- se pregunta Goten en voz alta.

Eso nadie lo sabía. Vegeta se quedó pensando un momento, cuando vio venir a los cinco que se lanzaban sobre ellos a gran velocidad.

Trunks sintió de golpe los ki de su padre y de Gokú que aumentaron en un instante. Los demás también estaban luchando, rápidamente, le ordenó a su mamá que aterrizara.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- dice Bulma a Trunks.

-Han comenzado a pelear y parece que esos extraños son más fuertes que ellos. Debo ir a ayudarlos y tú corres mucho peligro si vas a ese lugar.

-Pero tú dijiste que no era peligroso.

-Esteeeee, síííííí, pero me equivoqué, creo que esos individuos sí tienen un ki más poderoso que el nuestro.

-¡No puede ser!- exclama asustada a su hijo.

-Aunque no estoy seguro, porque no lo siento.

En el lugar de la pelea, Gokú y los demás se veían en serios apuros. Tanto como Vegeta y Gokú estaban como Ssj2 y no podían con la velocidad de sus adversarios: Envy y Lust. Piccolo por su parte, peleaba junto con Gohan y Goten contra Gluttony. Krilin y Nº18 contra Pride. Mientras Tenchinhan, Yamcha y Chaoz, hacían lo que podían con Sloth, y eso que este no se mostraba muy interesado que digamos.

-¡Maldita lagartija, ya verás BIG BANG ATTACK!- Vegeta Ssj2 envía una bola de energía, que fue a estrellarse justo en la cara de Envy.

Después de unos segundos, en donde el humo no dejaba ver, Vegeta sonreía con su manera habitual de triunfo, pero una sombra proveniente del humo, borró en un instante su sonrisa, remplazándola, con un puño directo. Vegeta dejaba un cráter en el suelo, cuando Gokú lanzaba un Kamehameha hacia el cielo en dirección a Lust. Sin embargo, Lust ni siquiera lo esquivó, al contrario, la mandó con un manotazo limpio hacia un lado. En eso, Gokú aparece por la espalda de él, pero con tan mala suerte que Lust lo esquiva golpeándolo hacia el otro lado.

Vegeta se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo con un movimiento brusco, cuando vio que Krilin volaba por al lado suyo, descontrolado, y con un gran "Ayyyyyyy" de acompañamiento hasta su destino final: incrustarse en unas rocas. Luego de ver esto, limpió la sangre de su boca con el dorso de la mano, apretó los dientes, fijó su vista en los ojos burlones de Envy, y se lanzó al ataque.

Tenchinhan, Chaoz y Yamcha tenían serios problemas con el poco interesado Sloth. Tenchinhan, calculando que la pelea no estaba muy pareja, incluso iban perdiendo, no sólo ellos sino todos los demás, decidió mandar a Chaoz al Templo Karín a buscar semillas del ermitaño. La verdad, era que no quería a Chaoz en un lugar tan peligroso como ése. Decide entonces, comunicárselo por telepatía.

-"Chaoz, anda donde el maestro Karín y trae semillas del ermitaño."

-"Pero Ten..."

-"Las necesitamos, esta no es una pelea común y corriente"- sigue con su comunicación telepática Tenchinhan- "Pronto tendremos que llegar al máximo de nuestras fuerzas y sea lo que sea, necesitaremos la oportunidad de las semillas. ¡Anda, apúrate!, yo entretendré a Sloth, será fácil ya que no muestra gran entusiasmo. Aprovecha ahora que estamos separados de los demás, así no podrán seguirte los otros."

Chaoz ve que, en efecto, se habían retirado bastante del grupo. Era una buena oportunidad, así que no la desperdiciaría. Fijó rumbo, y en un instante, se alejaba lo más rápido que podía.

Lust se dio cuenta de la maniobra e hizo un extraño movimiento que dejó a Gokú parado, sin saber adónde había ido. Más adelante, aparecía Lust frente a Chaoz, quien lo vio con cara de aterrorizado.

-¿Ya te vas?- le dice con ironía el enorme lagarto- ¿tan aburrido estás?

-Nnnnooo, yooo… soloooo- Chaoz traga saliva y ríe nervioso.

Yamcha lanzaba gotas de sudor a todas partes:

-¡Uf, uf!, no sé lo que hago aquí. Se supone que eran unos individuos débiles que hasta yo podía vencer, además, Gokú podría con cualquiera pero ahora...- deja de murmurar al escuchar el grito de Tenchinhan.

-¡Chaoz!- el tricíclope se lanza veloz hacia donde peligraba su amigo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Chaoz no estaba con nosotros?...- Yamcha pone cara de desesperado- ¡ay no, ahora pelearé solo!

Gokú volteó y entonces se teletransportó al lugar donde estaba Lust con Chaoz.

-No olvides que la pelea es conmigo- dijo Gokú Ssj2 con su habitual expresión.

-Solo quería evitar que abandonaran la fiesta cuando falta lo mejor- Lust le mostró una sonrisa cínica.

-¡Chaoz!, ¿estás bien?- dice Tenchinhan, llegando a su lado.

-Sí, no me ha atacado, sólo quería impedir que me fuera.

-Tenchinhan, Chaoz, váyanse luego a ayudar a Yamcha, yo continuaré con esto- dijo Gokú Ssj2.

Tenchinhan iba a decir algo, pero la expresión de Lust le llamó la atención al igual que a los demás. Un ki familiar llegaba en esos momentos. Era Trunks.

-¡Ahora sí que comenzará lo bueno!- grita Lust lleno de felicidad maligna.

Gokú, Tenchinhan y Chaoz tenían la vista clavada en Trunks, cuando ven a Lust a unos pocos metros de este.

-¡Rayos, ese Lust es muy rápido, ya está al lado de Trunks!- observa Gokú Ssj2 desesperado.


	3. ¿Unión o Fusión?

-3-

**LA LLEGADA DE CHIBI VEJITA**

**Por Ladygon**

**CAPITULO III: ¿UNIÓN O FUSIÓN?**

Lust observaba a Trunks minuciosamente, de abajo hacia arriba. El niño no sabía que tanto miraba ese monstruo, la verdad era que le daba mala espina. De pronto, se alejó de él, e hizo una señal con un ruido. Los demás de su raza dejaron de pelear y se agruparon en una fila. Los Guerreros Z, al fin todos reunidos, se juntaron a su vez, quedando al frente de los invasores.

-Bien, ahora sí, pelearemos en serio- dice Lust sobándose las manos- Después que los eliminemos, no habrá obstáculos para hacer lo que queramos.

-Buscaremos a los dioses Kaioshin y nos pagarán en habernos encerrado- muestra Pride los dientes en una muestra de odio.

-Ojalá nos vuelvan a encerrar- bostezó Sloth.

Todos quedaron con signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-No lo volverán a hacer, fue sólo suerte ¡Esa técnica no funciona por segunda vez!- observa Envy.

Lust, el más alto de ellos, se encontraba al medio de la fila con dos de sus "hermanos", a cada uno de sus lados. A una orden de Lust, los lagartos se pusieron en guardia. Los Guerreros Z respondieron automáticamente, pero no fue lo que esperaban. Los cinco se irguieron al mismo tiempo que colocaron los brazos en T, y junto con ese movimiento gritaron al unísono: "UNII...", luego las figuras de los cinco comenzaron a hacerse borrosas en una misma hilera- la cual se centraba en Lust- colocaron las manos juntas sobre sus cabezas y se escuchó: "OOOON...".

Un gran destello encegueció a Los Guerreros Z que se cubrían aterrorizados, pues ya "suponían" el poder de la técnica con la que se iban a enfrentar. Cuando escucharon: "HAAA.", ya no les quedó ninguna duda.

Apareció un gran lagarto, dos veces la altura de Lust, unos cuatro metros para ser exactos. Tenía el cuerpo bien proporcionado y musculoso, casi con la misma cara y sonrisa maligna de Lust. Ahora sí, un enorme ki se sentía más grande que el de Majin Buu. Una voz salida de lo más profundo se escuchó entonces:

-¿Sorprendidos? Sé que ustedes también tienen una técnica similar. Vamos, luchen con todo su poder porque yo lo haré- desafía el nuevo monstruo.

-¿Qué pasa si no queremos seguir tu juego?- pregunta Gokú Ssj2.

-Oh, bueno, me lo harán más fácil, aunque un poco aburrido. Deberían sentirse honrados, ya que el superpoderoso "Sin" los eliminará.

-Dirás la superlagartija- dice Vegeta Ssj2 con su acostumbrado tono agresivo.

-Ahora, ¿en dónde quedamos?- el monstruo los mira.

Sin, hace un movimiento con sus manos y lanza un poderoso rayo de energía que Los Guerreros Z lograron esquivar con mucha dificultad, pero éste siguió hiriendo a Yamcha y de paso, devastar kilómetros a la distancia.

-¡Ayyyy! Ese maldito- Yamcha toma su pierna herida- Bien me lo merezco por meterme en donde no me llaman.

-Yamcha, ¿estás bien?- le pregunta Krilin.

-Solo un poco quemado.

-¡Diablos! No hay más remedio que pelear con todo. Goten y Trunks, estén listos para la fusión- dice Gokú.

-¡SÍ!- responden los dos niños al unísono.

Gokú eleva su ki a niveles asombrosos, un aura de color dorado intenso lo envuelve, y su pelo amarillo crece hasta la cintura mientras la tierra tiembla, convirtiéndose así, en SSJ3.

-Bueno, ustedes se lo han buscado, les advierto que no será tan fácil el derrotarnos- dice Gokú Ssj3.

-Eso es lo menos que podemos esperar de ustedes- responde el monstruo llamado Sin.

Gokú se lanza al ataque, dejando una estela dorada de ki y comienza a golpear al monstruo. Sin, esquiva primero, luego empieza a contestarle, pegándole un rodillazo en el estómago. Gokú se dobla de dolor y se lleva las manos al sitio impactado.

Los demás ven la situación y no les gusta para nada.

-Creo que ya es hora Goten- anuncia Trunks a su amigo.

-¡Sí!- el niño asiente con su cabeza.

Los dos amigos comienzan a hacer la danza: ¡FUUUUUU... Sin se da cuenta de esto y se detiene en pleno combate muy interesado, mientras Gokú no sabe qué hacer...SIIIIIOOOON... y en pleno contacto con sus índices... HA! Un destello dorado se ve y aparece "él"...: Gotenks.

-¡Ha llegado el superguerrero que los salvará a todos de esta superlagartija hiperdesarrollada!

-Creo que fue demasiado rápida su aparición- observa Piccolo con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-Es mejor así Sr. Piccolo, nos ayudará a acabar más rápido- Gohan ríe.

-Eso sino se pone a jugar como de costumbre- reclama Piccolo.

Mientras tanto, Sin estaba fascinado viendo la aparición de Gotenks:

-Así que era verdad. Una técnica parecida a la de nosotros con un gran poder. Esto será muy emocionante.

-¡Cállate lagartija!- le grita Gotenks- Ya verás. No se preocupen porque yo acabaré con él- se lanza ante la sorpresa de Gokú, quien seguía parado en el aire sin reaccionar.

Gotenks comienza a dar unas patadas voladoras, que Sin bloqueaba con poca dificultad. Luego Sin, contesta el ataque con una serie de puñetazos que también son bloqueados por Gotenks. En eso, éste último se separa con un movimiento rápido y...

-¡GALACTICA DONUTS!- mientras se despejaba la humareda- a ver que te pareció eso lagarto.

El "lagarto" apareció de entre la "niebla" y le lanzó un golpe a puño cerrado, tan colosal, que lo mandó de lleno al suelo. Al ver esto, Gokú reaccionó de improviso y reanudó su ataque. Conectó algunos golpes que tambalearon un poco a su adversario, pero éste se mostraba tranquilo, cosa que no le gustaba para nada a Gokú. En eso, Sin, después de una "pequeña patada", juntó sus dos dedos y lanzó un poderoso rayo rojo que Gokú apenas pudo esquivar.

-¡MATRACOOO!- gritó Sin.

Gokú quedó en suspenso cuando el rayo, que se creía perdido, regresó como por arte de magia, pero esta vez, no pudo esquivarlo bien y le perforó el hombro. Los Guerreros Z quedaron impactados con esto último. Vieron como Gokú se llevaba la otra mano al lugar de la herida.

El primero en reaccionar fue Vegeta, estaba realmente molesto, consideraba que Kakarotto estaba peleando mal, posiblemente, se había dejado impresionar con el poder de esas "lagartijas", claro que no negaba que eran fuertes de verdad.

-¡Bah, ese tonto de Kakarotto se está dejando impresionar! ¡El muy idiota!- sube a SSJ2- ¡Yo le enseñaré como se deben tratar a las "lagartijas"!- va al ataque y le conecta a Sin, una espectacular combinación de golpes, hasta que un codazo, salido de una media vuelta, toma de sorpresa al monstruo y lo manda unos metros hacia arriba.

-¡¿No está mal Vegeta?!- hace burla el monstruo.

Sin embargo, Vegeta no le contestó, estaba muy serio, concentrado en el siguiente movimiento del enemigo. A Sin esto le agradó, lo miró detenidamente y luego cambió la posición de pelea descuidada que tenía antes. Luego desapareció. Vegeta no se movió y permaneció con la vista en el frente. De la nada comenzaron a darle una lluvia de golpes que él esquivó.

Gotenks se levantaba del cráter que había dejado y muy molesto salió de éste para llegar donde los demás. Gokú miraba la pelea desde el suelo apartado del grupo con una mirada muy fiera, su herida no le permitía mover el brazo.

-Cuando Vegeta caiga, Gotenks, tú y Gohan ataquen juntos- dice Piccolo con los ojos clavados en los movimientos del combate.

Gotenks y Gohan no dijeron nada sólo miraron y esperaron. Vegeta realmente se veía muy mal. El monstruo le lanzó un misil de energía que impactó en él, pero que no le hizo mucho daño, luego logró esquivarlo por unos segundos para hacerse a un lado y lanzarle un FINAL FLASH.

La potente onda de energía chocó con toda su fuerza en el pecho del invasor. Vegeta sostuvo el rayo unos momentos y cuando lo dejó, Sin, ya no estaba. Satisfecho comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa. De repente, sintió un ki próximo, abrió los ojos pero era demasiado tarde. Sin, apareció por atrás y le mandó un golpe en la nuca, con su mano extendida. El impacto fue fulminante y Vegeta cayó. Cuando llegó al suelo, hubo un gran estruendo, pedazo de rocas saltaron en todas direcciones. Vegeta dejó de ser SSJ y volvió a la normalidad.

Apenas esto sucedió, Piccolo gritó "¡AHORA!". Gotenks Ssj3 y Gohan, en su nivel místico, se lanzaron a toda velocidad.

-Nosotros también vamos, tratemos de debilitarlo lo más posible- dice Piccolo a los demás guerreros.

-Espero que tu plan resulte- duda N° 18.

Gotenks Ssj3 y Gohan en su nivel místico trataron de contenerlo, pero les sucedió lo mismo que ha Gokú y Vegeta: se sorprendían con aquella velocidad.

-A ver si esquivas esto monstruo...- Gotenks Ssj3 lanza un ataque desesperado- ¡SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK OBAKE MATOMETE JUU NIN!

El gran ataque de Gotenks dejó perplejo al invasor por unos momentos, los que Gohan aprovechó.

-¡MASENKOOOO!- apoya Gohan M.

Piccolo y los demás vieron una oportunidad si acorralaban al monstruo.

-¡MAKANKOSAPPOOO!- lanza Piccolo.

-¡Kienzan!- fue el turno de Krilin.

Los demás, también juntaron fuerzas y lanzaron sus rayos potentes de ki al unísono. Gokú quien estaba mirando desde el suelo, por fin reaccionó y colocándose al medio de los ataques de sus compañeros lanzó, con el brazo bueno, un "¡SUPERKAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" (A lo Gohan contra Cell).

Una gran explosión se escuchó y las ondas de ella mandaron a Los Guerreros Z al suelo con gran impacto. Gokú se levantó a penas.

-Muy sorprendente, pero ya he visto todos sus poderes- dice Sin, flotando en el mismo sitio del ataque- y no son rivales para mí, así que voy a eliminarlos ahora mismo, aunque no puedo negar que me he divertido bastante. La verdad es que me muero por hacer otras cosas, como destruir dioses y universos.

Los Guerreros Z quienes todavía estaban tratándose de levantar del suelo, incluyendo a Vegeta quien ya había recobrado el sentido, al oír esto último, les recorrió un frío glacial desde la nuca.

-Bueno- el monstruo agita su cola- fue un gusto el haberlos conocido. Me complace decir que no me defraudaron en lo más mínimo. Fueron muy buenos guerreros. Por eso merecen morir junto con su planeta.

Sin, adquiere una posición en "X"

-¡INTEEEEER...!- Sin se cayó, algo le llamó la atención.

Los Guerreros Z sorprendidos trataron de adivinar que lo detuvo, pero dejaron esas divagaciones en un instante cuando escucharon un ruido que venía desde lo más alto del cielo.

El ruido se acercaba a gran velocidad, una especie de silbido acompañado con una bola blanca resplandeciente. Esta caía dejando una estela brillosa como un cometa.

Cuando estuvo más cerca la reconocieron con un sobresalto.

-¡Es una nave! Uuuna, una naave ¡sayajins!- exclamó Gohan M.

-¡No puede ser!- Vegeta no podía creerlo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- el instinto de Gokú se alteró al sentir otra presencia.


	4. Ese Niño es Igualito a Vegeta

-4-

**LA LLEGADA DE CHIBI VEJITA**

**Por Ladygon**

**CAPÍTULO IV: ESE NIÑO ES IGUALITO A VEGETA **

-¿Una nave sayajins?- dice ensimismado Gokú.

Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos. Sin, por su parte, sospechaba de alguna estrategia de parte de ellos para salvar la vida:

-¿Qué están tramando? Les aseguro que no servirá.

-Realmente Sin, no tenemos ni la menor idea de lo que sucede- dijo Gokú, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin se quedó serio y continuó mirando el trayecto de la nave esférica. Esta se precipitaba a gran velocidad a tierra y en pocos segundos la nave golpeaba ferozmente el suelo, despidiendo pedazos de rocas por todos lados. Los Guerreros y Sin, recibieron la ráfaga producto del impacto, cosa que no importó mucho, salvo Yamcha y Chaoz que se anduvieron cubriendo los ojos con el brazo. Un gran cráter se dejó ver a pocos metros del grupo, de él salía mucho humo. Avanzaron algunos pasos, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon el ruido característico de la compuerta de la nave al abrirse.

Se dirigieron miradas unos con otros, sin saber cómo actuar. Finalmente, Gokú adelantó un paso cuando una presencia lo hizo detenerse.

Un pequeño bulto flotaba sobre el cráter, pero el humo lo ensombrecía. Cuando se movió, se dirigió al borde del cráter donde aterrizó y quedó parado totalmente al descubierto, pues había salido de la cortina de humo.

Los Guerreros Z se quedaron paralizados de la impresión, mientras Gokú mostraba signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza de diferentes tamaños y colores.

-¡¿Pero si es un niño?!- dijo extrañado.

Y así era. Un niño casi el doble de pequeño que Tunks o Goten, estaba frente a ellos. Parado muy erguido con expresión seria y altiva. Tenía las piernas separadas una de otra y los brazos cruzados. Una armadura típica sayajin lo cubría, salvo que ésta era blanca con una radiante capa de color rojo que ondeaba al son del viento. Cuando una ráfaga de aire levantó más la capa, se vio de entre ella una cosa peluda de color café que se movía. Gokú no pudo evitar el lanzar una exclamación de asombro.

-¡Y tiene una cola!... parece que es un sayajin.

-Lo es papá- dijo muy seguro Gohan.

-Me parece un poco familiar ¿por qué será?- Gokú se rasca la cabeza.

Al decir estas palabras todos (menos Gokú, claro, quien continuaba rascándose la cabeza) se voltearon al mismo tiempo en dirección a Vegeta. Este se encontraba en completo shock, como si le hubieran venido todas las sorpresas de su vida de golpe.

-¿Eh?, ¿eh?- Gokú mira a sus amigos de un lado para el otro, finalmente se fija en Vegeta- aaaaaaah de veras, ¡si es igualito a Vegeta! Sólo que un poco más pequeño. Oye Vegeta ¿no será un pariente tuyo acaso?

-¿Qué?- despierta de su transe a las palabras del otro.

-Que si no es...- repite Gokú.

Vegeta siente emerger la furia de pura vergüenza, al final no puede retenerla y estalla

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE, YO NO CONOZCO A ESE MOCOSO!

Sin, estaba muy interesado en lo que sucedía. Observaba al pequeño y a Vegeta con cierta sospecha. Sin embargo, no quería atrasar sus planes sólo por satisfacer una simple curiosidad. Lo más conveniente, era matarlos rápido y recomenzar su gloriosa existencia.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño "sayajin" miraba un poco interesado, aunque sin quitar de su semblante ese aire de seriedad. Se acercó al monstruo con paso seguro y firme. Los demás seguían calculadamente todos los movimientos del niño. Cuando quedó a unos pocos centímetros de él, no se intimidó con el gran porte de su adversario, sino que con igual actitud, dirigió su mirada a las alturas.

-¡Oye tú grandote! Dime ¿qué planeta es éste?- dijo con arrogancia el Chibi Vegeta.

-¿Y a ti que te importa mocoso?- le responde el monstruo con un soplido.

El Chibi Vegeta se enfurece.

-¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN A LLAMARME ASÍ!... ¡TOMA!- le pega un puntapié al monstruo en una pierna (mejor dicho en un dedo)

Los Guerreros Z se asombraron.

-¿Qué, no te pasó nada?- se sorprende el pequeño.

-Claro que no mocoso, ¿por qué me iba a molestar un insecto como tú?

-Grrrrrr, ¡ya veremos quién es el insecto, lagartija!, ¡pagarás por llamarme así, al igual que ese imbécil quien también se atrevió a llamarme mocoso!- señala a Vegeta con el dedo.

Sin, ve la expresión de furia del pequeño y no puede contener una carcajada. Levanta su monstruosa mano y agarra al niño de la capa. Lo sujeta en el aire, al igual que a un cachorro, mientras el pequeño se movía furioso.

-¡Suéltame maldito...!

Los demás asustados miran la escena.

-¡Lo va a matar!- exclama Gokú.

En eso, el niño se calma lo que sorprende al monstruo y lo mira con una sonrisa burlona y maligna.

-Parece que este planeta no es muy amigable.- dice el pequeño y en un movimiento rápido lanza un misil de ki. Éste le llega a Sin, justo en la cara.

-¡Aaay mis ojos!- suelta al niño quien cae parado en sus dos pies.

Gokú al ver esto mostró los dientes de forma asombrosa, al igual que al mismo tiempo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sus compañeros no lo dejaban atrás con sus caras de sorpresa.

-Para que aprendas monstruo- sonríe burlón el chibi.

Sin se enfurece a más no poder.

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO YA ACABASTE CON MI PACIENCIA! ¡ME ENCARGARE DE TI PRIMERO, LUEGO LE TOCARA A USTEDES!- señala al grupo de guerreros.

-¡Rayos, ahora sí que está furioso!- se asusta Gohan M.

-Es que ese niño enfurecería a cualquiera- Krilin mira disimuladamente a Vegeta.

-Grrrrrrr- era Vegeta dándose por aludido.

En eso Sin, levanta una mano contra el niño, el cual se pone en guardia muy rápido. El puño de Sin estaba a punto de colisionar con el pequeño, cuando una ráfaga pasó por delante y en un segundo el niño desapareció. Sin, quedó en suspenso pero escuchó una voz familiar.

-¡Suéltame pedazo de imbécil!- grita el chibi, agitando piernas y brazos en el aire.

Gokú lo había salvado, y lo tenía sujeto bajo su brazo tomado por la cintura.

-Cálmate, ya estás a salvo- dice Gokú, volviendo la mirada a Sin- deberías ponerte con alguien de tu tamaño.

El niño seguía pataleando, pero en un momento se calmó y miró al monstruo, luego miró a Gokú.

-¡Toma!- el niño le pega un feroz codazo a Gokú.

-¡AYYYYYYYYY!- suelta al niño y se dobla de dolor con sus dos manos en el estómago- luego recuerda el brazo herido- ¡AAYYYYYYYYYY! ¡Rayos!

-Te dije que me soltaras, tonto- ríe el chibi.

-Maldición, juraría que este niño es Vegeta, ¡pero cómo!- Gokú sigue sobándose.

-JA, JA, JA, JA...- riendo a carcajada limpia- ese chiquillo es duro ¿eh? Hay que enseñarle a respetar a los mayores. Ven para acá niño, el tío Sin te dará una lección que nunca olvidarás.

El pequeño da un soplido que refleja su poco interés, y lo más erguido que pudo empezó a caminar hacia Sin, dando "grandes pasos".

-Ese chiquillo está pidiendo que lo maten- dijo Piccolo, pensando en voz alta.

Los demás guerreros, en especial Vegeta, no sabían que pensar al respecto. Estaban muy confundidos con todo.

-Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías- Sin vuelve a la carga contra el pequeño.

Esta vez el niño sólo alcanzó a ponerse en guardia, porque Sin, fue interceptado de nuevo por Gokú, quien convertido en Ssj3 atacaba con furia.

El pequeño abrió los ojos tanto que casi se les salen de sus órbitas. Su boca se abrió casi de igual forma, mientras su cabeza estaba echada hacia delante con un gran cuello tensado. Los brazos los tenía caídos a los lados, muertos por la impresión.

Gokú por su parte estaba concentradísimo, ya que debía cuidar muy bien sus golpes por su brazo herido. Sin embargo, Sin, no mostraba signos de debilitamiento aunque sí estaba preocupado.

Los Guerreros observaron la pelea con gran interés. Todavía estaban muy débiles por el último ataque. Gohan y Gotenks volvieron a la normalidad y debían suponer que Gokú estaba con un poco más de energía que ellos, ya que era capaz de enfrentarlo, pero, este último, se estaba debilitando muy rápido.

Para entonces, Sin mostraba mucha confianza y comenzó a jugar, poco a poco, con un desesperado Gokú. Y en un ataque fugaz, agarró del cuello a Gokú y lo zamarreó hasta que éste perdió el conocimiento, dejando el Ssj3. Sin, lo soltó y Gokú cayó lánguidamente a los pies del monstruo.

-¡Gokú!- gritó Krilin.

-¡Papá!- gritaron juntos Gohan y Gotenks.

Los demás estaban paralizados. No podían creer que Gokú perdiera la pelea de forma tan rápida. Volaron en grupo hacia él.

-¿¡Está muerto!?

-¡Ni lo digas Krilin!, sólo está desmayado- dijo Gohan.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunta Piccolo.

La respuesta de Piccolo fue pronto contestada. Sin avanzó un paso hacia el grupo, lo que todos respondieron con otro hacia atrás. Temblando de miedo algunos y con cara de frustración otros, miraban fijamente a la gran bestia imaginando el fin.

Sólo uno de los presentes observaba la escena, ajeno a lo que veía y con los brazos cruzados. Sin, como recordando algo dio media vuelta.

-Casi se me olvida, es verdad- sonríe maliciosamente el monstruo- tú estás primero en la fila.

-No te tengo miedo- responde el chibi.

-Pues entonces eres un tonto- dice el gran lagarto, dándole sombra con su porte.

Esa afirmación dejó perplejo al pequeño.


	5. Chibi Vejita a la Carga

-5-

**LA LLEGADA DE CHIBI VEJITA**

**Por Ladygon**

**CAPÍTULO V: CHIBI VEJITA A LA CARGA**

Sin observaba al niño con mucha curiosidad, luego en un giro de cabeza miró a Vegeta desde los pies para terminar con la vista clavada en sus ojos. Vegeta respondió con un gruñido. Sin, volteó hacia el pequeño.

-Antes de matarte quiero que me digas quién demonios eres tú.

-Veo que estás interesado en saber quién te vencerá en esta pelea- le responde el chibi con una sonrisa maligna.

Sin aguanta la risa, para luego explotar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se agarra el estómago, saltando de un lado para el otro y retorciéndose- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

El pequeño queda en silencio con cara de interrogación mientras ve al monstruo retorcerse de la risa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

-¡YA CALLATE!- grita el chibi con los puños cerrados de furia.

Sin respira hondo tratando de calmarse. Dos gotones de lágrimas se asoman de sus ojos y un gran soplo de aire se escucha. Aunque este, continuó tomándose el estómago como si le produjera un gran dolor.

-Ahhh...pero que niño...tan...tan cómico... ji, ji, ji...- trata de controlarse.

-¡Ya basta de estas estupideces, voy a matarte ahora mismo!- grita el chibi.

-JAJAJAJAJAAAAAA...- al monstruo le vuelve el ataque de risa.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a ese niño, se golpeó la cabeza?- pregunta Piccolo.

El pequeño sayajins ya no lo soporta más, aprieta sus puños, pero luego se controla y habla, no solo al monstruo, sino a todos los presentes:

-Y para satisfacer tu curiosidad antes de mandarte al infierno...- coloca las manos en la cintura- te diré que soy el PRÍNCIPE VEGETA DEL PLANETA VEJITA.

Sin deja de reírse bruscamente, y queda su ridícula postura en suspenso. Ni mencionar a los Guerreros Z, todos con la boca muy abierta y Vegeta a punto de hacerle compañía a Kakarotto en su "descanso".

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta Sin.

-SOY EL PRÍNCIPE VEGETA Y TE HARÉ TRIZAS, ¡PREPÁRATE!- se pone en guardia.

-Espera un poco, ¿cómo que eres Vegeta?, ¿no que Vegeta es ese de allá?- Sin señala al sayajin adulto con su índice.

-Su alteza para ti tarado y no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando. Es cierto que ellos son sayajins al igual que yo, pero no sé que rayos están haciendo aquí. Se supone que soy el único de mi raza con vida en todo el universo- dice el Chibi Vejita con altanería real.

-No sé, pero para mí que es Vegeta. Se le parece mucho hasta en el comportamiento- Krilin coloca su mano en la barbilla y se acerca a los otros- Solo es un poco más pequeño que el original.

-GRRRRRRRR- Vegeta comienza a echar humito.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta confundido Sin- ¿entonces la información de la nave era incorrecta? Existen dos Vegetas; uno chico y el otro más chico.

-Grrrrrr, maldición estos malditos se están burlando de mí- Vegeta tenía varias nubes de humito por encima de su cabeza.

-YO SOY EL ÚNICO PRÍNCIPE VEGETA, QUE ESO QUEDE BIEN CLARO. No me interesa saber qué pasa aquí- Chibi Vejita cambia de idea- ummmmh, aunque me gustaría enterarme el cómo ese sayajin- señala a Gokú que todavía está desmayado- puede convertirse en Súper Sayajin 3.

Todos los Guerreros Z (excepto Gokú por supuesto) exclamaron al unísono un "¡¿Qué dijo?!"

-Conoce el estado Súper Sayajin- Gohan dice ensimismado.

-Sabe convertirse en Súper Sayajin- concluye Vegeta sin poder creerlo.

-Vaya este chiquillo trae muchas sorpresas- Piccolo se muestra también sorprendido.

-Y eso qué, no es ninguna novedad, yo también puedo convertirme en...- calla de improviso Gotenks al ver la mirada de Chibi Vejita dirigirse a ellos.

-Así que hay más sayajins- Chibi Vejita cruza sus brazos- ¡Qué interesante! Después me las arreglaré con ustedes. Antes tengo un asunto pendiente con este monstruo.

-Si estos cinco sayajins no pudieron contra mí todos juntos, que podrías hacer pa...- Sin queda en suspenso.

Chibi Vejita se convierte en Súper Sayajin y se lanza al ataque. Sin, no tiene ninguna dificultad, apenas se mueve.

-Van a matar a ese mocoso- se altera Piccolo.

Los Guerreros Z miraban la pelea preocupados.

-Hay que ayudarle. Gotenks conviértanse en Ssj3- ordena Gohan.

-Claro que sí- se convierte en Ssj3, aumenta su ki, pero cuando está a punto de despegar junto con Gohan, su ki disminuye- ¿eh qué pasa?- queda en suspenso, luego un gran destello y...

-¡No puede ser ya se terminó el tiempo!- exclaman Trunks y Goten al mismo tiempo al desaparecer la fusión.

-¡Oh no!, bueno tendré que ir yo primero- Gohan sube a su nivel místico.

Pues no serás el único- informa Vegeta.

Mientras tanto en la pelea, bueno si eso se puede llamar pelea, Sin bostezaba con los golpecitos de Chibi Vejita.

-Bien, ¿están listo?- pregunta a los demás Gohan Místico.

Chibi Vejita detuvo los golpes y se separó de su oponente por unos metros.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunta también Piccolo.

-Veo que te estoy aburriendo mejor me pongo a pelear- dice Chibi Vejita Ssj.

-Pensé que eso estabas haciendo- le responde Sin.

-No sólo estaba jugando.

-Vaya ¡qué juguetón!

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Vegeta queda en suspenso.

-Bueno...- Chibi Vejita concentra su ki y para sorpresa de todo el mundo aparece, nada más ni nada menos que CHIBI VEJITA SSJ3- ahora sí, a pelear.

Vegeta cae con los pies levantados hacia atrás.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- exclama N°18.

-¡Increíble!- dice con una sonrisa Gohan M.

-¡Cómo es posible!- Krilin queda con cara de exijo una explicación.

Mientras que Tenchinhan, Chaoz y Yamcha quedaron con cara de "¡Ohhhhhhhhhh!"

-¡Mi papá es fabuloso!, bueno, es mi papá, ¿o no?- dice Trunks medio confundido.

-Uhmmmmm no lo sé Trunks- Goten se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ese no es Vegeta...- Piccolo habló más para sí que para los demás, solo Gohan lo escuchó.

Gokú al fin despierta de su desmayo. Mira a los demás desde el suelo.

-Oigan, ¿qué sucede?- nadie le hace caso, se levanta y se aproxima a sus amigos- ¿qué está pasando, ah?

-¡Papá que bueno que despertaste, mira es el pequeño está peleando convertido en Ssj3!- le informa Gohan M.

-¿Ah?- Gokú mira hacia la dirección señalada.

Chibi Vejita estaba peleando con una destreza casi perfecta. Sin, se encontraba muy entusiasmado con el nuevo oponente y disfrutando mucho el combate. Esto no quiere decir que no llegaban feroces golpes, de un lado o del otro, todo lo contrario, los ojos bailarines de los Guerreros se desplazaban del cielo a la tierra en grandes estruendos. Pedazos de rocas volaban y rayos de energías centellaban.

-¡Ese niño pelea muy bien!- exclama Gokú emocionado.

-Yo ya no sé qué sucede- Vegeta recién se pone de pie.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Cállate Kakarotto!

-Uhmmmm

Un gran golpe se escuchó y Chibi Vejita cayó a tierra, levantando polvo. Sin, bajó hasta el suelo y se colocó al frente del pequeño.

-Esto está interesante, supongo que este no es todo tu poder. Bueno, dejémonos de jugar quieres- dice el monstruo al pequeño.

-¿Quéééééé?- Vegeta sigue sin creer lo que oye.

-Estoy ansioso de tener una pelea espectacular como jamás la he tenido. Es que la de los Supremos Kaiosamas no cuenta, ellos me hicieron trampa y me encerraron en esa dimensión- justifica Sin.

-Pues es de tontos dejarse engañar- dice un cínico Chibi Vejita Ssj3.

-¡Oh!, es que cuando estoy separado algunas partes son más ingenuas que otras.

-Ya veo, es bueno saberlo.

-No te servirá de nada, no volveré a cometer ese error. Pelearé con mis partes unidas hasta eliminarte. Ahora antes de que te enfrías, ¿qué te parece si continuamos?

-No tengo problemas.

-¡No puede ser!, ¿va a aumentar su poder?- Piccolo lo cuestiona.

-Ja, ja, eso es imposible Piccolo, ¿verdad?- Krilin se dirige a los demás pero nadie le contesta, todos está muy concentrados en lo que van a presenciar- ¿Eh, eh?

Chibi Vejita hace un movimiento brusco para tomar posición. Comienza a sentirse un aumento de poder junto con un estruendoso grito. La tierra tiembla y rayos del cielo la levantan despedazada. Una luz aumenta y aumenta hasta enceguecer totalmente, luego explota sin previo aviso. Chibi Vejita termina convertido en Ssj4.

Todos los Guerreros Z se caen juntos hacia atrás, menos Gokú y Vegeta.

-¡Increíble!, ¡ese niño es fabuloso!, ¡¿quién será?! ¿Tú sabes Vegeta?- pregunta Gokú.

Vegeta se desmaya.

-¿Oigan, qué les pasa, por qué todos se caen?- Gokú los mira en el suelo.

Todos se ponen de pie con un movimiento rápido.

-¡Oye Kakarotto, parece que ese niño soy yo y no sé por qué!- le explica Vegeta.

-¡¿Qué dices Vegeta?!- está entre confundido y asombrado.

Las explosiones de la lucha se escuchan a varios kilómetros de distancia. Bulma venía a toda velocidad y su bebé estaba en su sillita amarrada con tirantes.

-¡Rayos qué estará sucediendo!, espero que los muchachos se encuentren bien- dice Bulma a modo de rezo.

"Los muchachos", estaban en primera fila viendo una pelea espectacular. Chibi Vejita le estaba dando su merecido al monstruo, aunque éste se mostraba todavía confiado. Sin, se movía con una velocidad casi imposible de seguir por los Guerreros Z, cosa sin problema para Chibi Vejita que todo golpe lo respondía.

-¡Vaya peleas muy bien!- Sin le da un puñetazo con las manos juntas en la cabeza.

Chibi Vejita Ssj4 se recupera.

-¡Ya verás monstruo!- le da un puntapié en el estómago, Sin apenas se mueve con el impacto- ¡Maldición esta lagartija es muy fuerte, tengo que ganarle como sea!

-De veras que me tienes sorprendido. Todavía no sé quién eres, pero de que eres un guerrero poderoso, eso sí, que se nota.

Chibi Vejita no le responde, estaba concentrado en la pelea viendo la forma de vencer. Sin por su parte, esquivaba los golpes con mucha destreza y seguía conversando mientras lo hacía.

-Para que veas que te admiro, te derrotaré con mis mejores técnicas.- adquiere la posición en X.

-¡Esa es la técnica que iba a hacer para destruirnos junto con la Tierra!- exclama Gokú asustado.

-¡INTERRRMARCH!- Un enorme rayo de energía en forma de equis atraviesa el cielo capaz de hacer polvo al planeta.

Chibi Vejita toma posición de contenerlo.

-¡Imposible no lo logrará!- dice Vegeta.

-¡VAMOS A MORIR!- grita Krilin.

La energía golpea a Chibi Vejita y lo hace ceder hasta perderse dentro de la tierra. Luego, la tierra comienza a temblar y chorros de energía revientan, como erupciones subterráneas.

-¡Parece que esto ha sido todo!- concluye Piccolo.

-¡Vamos júntense tenemos que teletransportarnos!- ordena Gokú.

Los guerreros se abalanzan hacia Gokú, pero una gran onda de explosión los diseminó por los alrededores. Tratando de levantarse, se dieron cuenta que el rayo de Sin no avanzaba, al contrario, éste retrocedía.

-¡Miren parece que el pequeño logró controlarlo!- Gritó Gokú.

Todos afirmaron con un "¡síííí...!", (salvo Vegeta y Piccolo por supuesto).

Y así era, el rayo de Sin estaba retrocediendo, incluso, al mismo Sin.

-¡No puede ser!- exclama el monstruo sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

Chibi Vejita salía de la tierra con sus dos manos cruzadas conteniendo la energía. Cuando estuvo cerca de Sin, manoteó el rayo con sus manos, dirigiéndolos hacia su procedencia. Sin recibió todo el impacto y cayó aturdido. Chibi Vejita quedó en el aire muy cansado.

El monstruo se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, esta vez, estaba muy enojado. Era la primera vez, desde que llegó, que se veía realmente enfadado.

-¡Miserable mocoso te haré trizas!- zapateaba el suelo y empuñaba las manos.

-¡Rayos ahora sí que se enojó!- observó con interés Gokú.

Sin, voló tan rápido hasta Chibi Vejita, que éste se quedó paralizado cuando lo vio frente a él y listo para liquidarlo. El monstruo lo agarró con sus dos manos y comenzó a atacarlo con la energía de sus manos. Chibi Vejita gritaba desesperado.

-Hay que ayudarlo- dice Gokú.

-Sí, ataquemos todos juntos- apoya Gohan M.

-A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer- Vegeta cruza los brazos.

-Quizás ese niño pueda ganarle, démosle un poco más de tiempo- observa Piccolo.

-¡Pero Piccolo!- Gokú lo mira.

-Yo no sé, pero están matando a mí papá ¡Yo voy!- Trunks sube a Ssj.

-¡Adónde crees que vas tú!- lo reta Vegeta.

-Pues, pues, a rescatarte- Trunks se voltea, flotando en el aire.

-¡Qué dices! ¡Ese no soy yo!, bueno sí lo soy, pero no lo soy, ¡ajh!

-No entiendo- dice Trunks, volviendo a la normalidad.

-Yo tampoco- Goten se encoge de hombros.

-Sea quien sea, hay que ayudarlo como dice mi papá. Señor Piccolo, si puede ganarle ese niño a Sin, de todas maneras no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda. ¿Cierto?- argumenta Gohan M.

-Como quieran- Piccolo se deja convencer.

Todos se lanzan a la ayuda. Sin estruja a Chibi Vejita como a un limón, en eso siente golpes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, mira quién es el causante de tan atrevida interrupción y ve a los Ssj atacándolo juntos con los demás.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Sin, ríe.

Los Guerreros continuaban con su ataque, pero el monstruo no mostraba ninguna debilidad. Sin sigue riéndose, luego esboza una sonrisa demoníaca y mira a Chibi Vejita, el cual estaba desesperado. En eso Gokú y Vegeta atacan hacia la enorme cabeza de la "lagartija", llaman la atención de Sin, quien les dirige la misma mirada maligna que luego comienza a brillar.

-¡CUIDADO!- grita Chibi Vejita Ssj4.

Sin lanza un rayo poderoso, que golpea a Gokú en su brazo herido, y le llega de lleno a Vegeta. Los dos caen sin sentido al suelo y su ki disminuye al punto de desaparecer.

Chibi Vejita ve aterrorizado la escena.

Gohan M, Goten Ssj y Trunks Ssj gritan todos juntos un "¡PAPAAAAAAAA!" y tratan de ir en auxilio, pero se detienen al sentir un gran poder.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MALDITOOOO!- grita Chibi Vejita fuera de sí.

Los Guerreros se sorprendieron con los gritos de Chibi Vejita. El ki del pequeño aumentó de golpe, pronto se soltó de las manos de Sin. El monstruo estaba totalmente perplejo, y más aún, cuando vio la mirada asesina de Chibi Vejita, comenzó a temblar de miedo.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH! ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ, MALDITOOOOO!.- el Ssj4 alzó su mano con el puño cerrado lleno de cólera y se lo lanzó de lleno en el pecho, con tanta fuerza, que lo penetró. Abundante sangre salió de la herida.

Sin quedó inmovilizado, observó la herida y luego a Chibi Vejita. Este le lanzó una mirada llena de odio y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. La mano llena de energía se perdía en la herida. La sangre de Sin brillaba, y su cuerpo se inflaba como un globo. Después, siguió una gran explosión que se extendió por kilómetros.

La nave de Bulma fue alcanzada por la onda de choque y ella perdió el control. Bra comenzó a llorar.

-AHHHHH- Bulma movía los controles desesperada- vamos, vamos, respondan ¡No quiero morir todavíaaaaaa!- la nave en picada detuvo su descenso y comenzó a responder- ¡Uf!, por poco y no lo contamos, ¿cierto querida?

Un ¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!, fue la respuesta de Bra.

En el lugar de la pelea, relámpagos rompían el silencio. Las rocas del suelo comenzaron a levantarse y aparecieron uno a uno los Guerreros Z, excepto Gokú y Vegeta. Vieron a su alrededor. El monstruo había desaparecido sin dejar rastros.

-¿Pero qué diablos pasó?- preguntó Krilin.

-Parece que ese monstruo fue destruido por el niño- responde Piccolo.

-¿Dónde está mi papá y el señor Vegeta? ¡Papááá!- Gohan mira hacia todos lados.

-¡PAPAAAAAAAA!- gritan juntos Goten y Trunks.

Todos comenzaron a buscar por los alrededores en el desastre dejado por la pelea. Mientras los buscaban, escucharon un zumbido que venía del cielo.

-¡Es Dende!- dijo Piccolo, mirando hacia arriba.

-¡Qué bien, lo necesitaremos cuando los encontremos!- Gohan comenzó a levantar las piedras y buscar debajo de ellas.

-Me pregunto dónde estará el niño- observó Tenchinhan.

-Es verdad Ten, no se ve por ningún lado- dice su amigo Chaoz.

-Se equivocan, sienten una presencia diminuta- Piccolo los mira a todos.

-No me digan que él también está mal herido- Krilin queda pensando.

Detrás de unas rocas siguieron el ki del chico. Pronto lo encontraron parado, junto a Gokú y Vegeta, quienes estaban tirados en el suelo sin sentido.

-¿Están muertos?- preguntó Krilin.

Piccolo se acerca, muy cuidadosamente, y revisa a los heridos.

-¡Dende apúrate, no les queda mucho tiempo!- ordena Piccolo.

-Ya llegué. A ver ¿quién primero?- le pregunta Dende.

-Primero Vegeta, él está muy mal.

Dende comienza a curar a los heridos. Chibi Vejita se aparta del grupo y no parece estar lastimado. Vegeta se repone, luego Gokú.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿dónde está la lagartija superdesarrollada?- pregunta Vegeta confundido.

-Parece que el niño lo destruyó- responde Gohan.

-¿Y dónde está?- Gokú mira para todos lados- ¡ah, ahí!- camina hacia él, feliz y con paso seguro.

-Ten cuidado, yo no confiaría tanto Gokú. Recuerda que es Vegeta- advierte Piccolo.

-Deberías hacerle caso... Kakarotto- dice con su sonrisa habitual de pocos amigos.

-Ah, Vegeta no exageres.

Gokú se acerca hacia las espaldas del pequeño. Este último, no se voltea a verlo.

-¡Hola!, muchas gracias por ayudarnos con ese monstruo- Gokú vio que los diminutos puños se apretaban en sacudida- ¿te pasa algo?, ¿estás herido?- dijo acercándose sobre su hombro.

Chibi Vejita dio un respingo y se hizo a un lado, con el brazo tapándole parte del rostro. Gokú vio los ojos asustado del pequeño y se sorprendió.

-Dime, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Gokú.

-¡Sí!, ¡sí! Estoy bien- dijo Chibi Vejita, recuperando su compostura en un instante.

-Vaya, ¡qué bien! Me tenías preocupado- le dice Gokú.

-Dime niño, ¿quién eres tú?- pregunta Vegeta.

-Ya lo dije, no tengo porqué repetirlo, ¿oíste?- dice el chibi con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Pero que niño más...!- comenzó diciendo Vegeta.

-Ya Vegeta, él no quiere hablar de eso, déjalo- Gokú suena conciliador- Después de todo, acaba de salvar nuestras vidas y al planeta.

-¡Sííííí!- Goten y Trunks se acercan al niño corriendo.

-Hola mi nombre es Trunks y este es Goten- Goten saluda con un movimiento de cabeza- ¿quieres...?

-No me interesa- el chibi se aparta del grupo, caminando unos metros.

Gokú trata de detenerlo, pero el pequeño no le contestó y antes de seguir en su persecución, se quedó mirando una escena muy curiosa: Chibi Vejita vio un pequeño reptil (lagartija para variar, pero de verdad, una real) que salía de su escondite y se puso a corretearla, jugando con ella. Todos se quedaron con signo de interrogación por encima de sus cabezas al ver la escena tan rara, ya que el chibi correteaba la lagartija con un rostro bastante alegre.

-Oye lagartija, ven para acá- el pequeño tropezó con una piedra y calló de cara al suelo - ¡qué mala!- dijo con ojos acuosos y a punto de llorar.

Goten y Trunks comenzaron a reír y Krilin también esbozaba una sonrisa. Dende trató de acercarse para ayudarlo, pero Piccolo lo detuvo.

El pequeño se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado y volvió a cambiar su expresión en un acto.

-¡Maldita sabandija!, ¡toma!- la explosión del chibi sacó volando al bicho, que después de azotarse contra el suelo, se escondió más que asustado.

-Vaya, que niño tan raro- Gokú se rasca la cabeza.

La verdad que este, no era el único que consideraba extraño al chico. Todos se preguntaban: "¿y ahora que hacemos con él?", pero nadie respondía a esa pregunta. Era de temer. El niño era más poderoso que cualquiera de ellos, incluso que Gokú, quien todavía no sabía cómo le hizo este, para convertirse a ese nivel desconocido: el Ssj4. En realidad, todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

Gokú volvió a la carga pero fue interrumpido por la nave de Bulma. Esta apenas aterrizó, se vino corriendo hacia los guerreros con Bra en los brazos.

-¡Hola!, ¡ya llegué!- saludó Bulma- ¿y dónde están los malos? No me digan que ya los acabaron ¡Vaya no cabe duda que están batiendo sus propios récords!

-Nosotros no fuimos. Fue ese niño que está ahí- dijo Piccolo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿En serio? Un niño y dónde, ¡dónde está!- viendo para todos lados, finalmente sigue la dirección de la mirada de Piccolo- ¡ah!... pero, pero, ¡si es igualito a Vegeta!

Bulma se acerca al pequeño, pese a las advertencias de los demás. Chibi Vejita la mira con curiosidad.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- pregunta Bulma.

-¡Qué!, ¡yo no soy ningún pequeño!

-¡Ah! Ya veo, disculpa, pero eso sí... ¡eres muy lindo!- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

El niño se ruborizó al instante, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el grupo de guerreros (excepto para Goten y Trunks, quienes se rascaban la cabeza)

-A ese niño parece que le gusta Bulma, como al Vegeta original- Krilin le murmuraba a Gohan.

-¿Qué es eso?- Chibi Vejita señala al bulto que Bulma tiene en sus brazos.

-Esta es mi bebé, ¿ves? Se llama Bra.

Chibi Vejita la mira con ojos sorprendidos. La bebé toma la mano del pequeño y este se asusta, retirándola. Bulma lo calma y le dice que todo está bien por lo que el otro vuelve a acercarse, esta vez permitiendo que Bra le tome los dedos.

De más está decir, que los guerreros en vez de aclarar sus dudas, lo único que lograron con este chiquillo eran más signos de "¿?", en sus cabezas. Este no parecía ser Vegeta, por lo menos al que conocían. Y si antes dudaban del pequeño Vegeta, ahora no sabían qué pensar. El niño interrumpió los pensamientos de los presentes con sus gruñidos estomacales.

-Veo que tienes hambre- Bulma le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿quieres venir a mi casa?, ¿tengo unos pasteles riquísimos?

-¡Un momento!, no creo que debas invitarlo, no sabemos quién es este mocoso- advirtió Vegeta.

Si las miradas mataran, Vegeta habría caído fulminado ahí mismo. Chibi Vejita lo miraba con un odio tal, que aseguraba a los presentes, pelea segura.

-¡Bah! Él es un niño bueno, ¿no es cierto?- Bulma se dirigió de nuevo al pequeño. Este volvió a ruborizarse.

Menos mal que Bulma calmó los ánimos y volvió a invitarlo. Chibi Vejita fue "arrastrado" por ella, hasta el avión.

-¡Pero qué mujer más entrometida!- dice Vegeta, viendo el avión despegar.

-¡Vamos!, ¿no estarás celoso Vegeta? Después de todo ese niño es "muy lindo"- le dijo Gokú, riéndose.

-¡No digas estupideces Kakarotto!, ¡voy a averiguar quién es ese mocoso y te aseguro que descubriré que no soy yo!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿puede ser de un mundo paralelo?- observó Piccolo.

-¡Es cierto!- aseguró Tenchinhan.

-Uhmmm- Vegeta quedó pensativo.


	6. El Misterioso Principito

-6-

**LA LLEGADA DE CHIBI VEJITA**

**Por Ladygon**

**CAPÍTULO VI: EL MISTERIOSO PRINCIPITO**

El niño era un sayajin que odiaba a Vegeta, de eso no había la menor duda. Pasaron los días y no tenían ni idea de donde salió el mocoso. Vegeta estaba histérico, ya que trataba de acercarse a él, pero este no le dirigía la palabra, es más, pasaba por su lado sin hacerle caso. De no ser por esas esporádicas y terribles miradas hacia su persona, juraría que no existía para el niño. Vegeta era un fantasma, uno muy odiado.

A Chibi Vejita le encantaba estar con Bulma y Bra, e incluso le ayudaba a Bulma con la comida y con la entretención de su hija. No le interesaba jugar con Trunks. Cada vez que lo invitaba para algo, este le decía que no jugaba con perdedores. Trunks dejaba ver su confusión en el rostro, antes de llamar a Goten, para variar.

Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que pedirle ayuda a Bulma para averiguar algo del mocoso, pero esto tampoco funcionaba mucho. Chibi Vejita no diría nada de su pasado, salvo que era el Príncipe de los Sayajins y: "el único en todo el universo". Sin embargo, Vegeta no se daba por vencido. Había algo que no estaba bien con ese niño, si era quién decía ser.

Un Príncipe Sayajins tiene ciertas características que sólo Vegeta sabía, cosas que, aunque viniera de otra dimensión, no cambiarían. El protocolo así lo estipulaba. Incluso su postura, si bien a veces era la correcta, otras, parecía fingida. Vegeta lo observaba, minuciosamente, de lejos (no había otra forma de hacerlo)

La pelea había revelado más, que todo ese tiempo en Cápsula Corp. Trunks le contó como el mocoso acabó con el monstruo. Después que lo golpearon a él y a Kakarotto, "El Príncipe" (así lo llamaban) se puso furioso y lo fulminó de un solo golpe. Además, estaba la escena de la lagartija (la pequeñita), pero ahora viéndolo con Bra no le extrañaba, aunque sí, la reacción posterior, cuando se enojó con el bicho. Quizás Kakarotto tenía algo que ver, porque al menos había provocado la furia del niño y otras reacciones después de la batalla. Al parecer, el mocoso se preocupaba de alguna forma por este.

Bulma escuchó las suposiciones de Vegeta y decidió que debían juntar a Gokú con El Príncipe. Preparó un día de campo junto a los Son, sin decirle nada a Vegeta hasta el último día, cuando no pudiera negarse. Efectivamente, llegó ese día y marchó al campo con todos los suyos, bajo las protestas y maldiciones de su querido Vegeta.

Krilin, Nº 18, Ulon y el Maestro Roshi, también se pegaron a la invitación. En cuanto a Videl, bueno, ella no se separaba de su amado Gohan.

Estaban en un bosque muy lindo, junto a un lago increíble, a los pies de un gran volcán con nieves eternas. Habían jugado al fútbol con un excelente equipo, e incluso, Chibi Vejita participó junto a Gokú, Gohan y Videl, mientras Vegeta estaba con Trunks, Goten y Krilin.

Nº18 tuvo que reemplazar en el arbitraje al Maestro Roshi, porque este se emborrachó y hasta perdió la cuenta de los goles. Aparte de esto, también tuvo que declarar el empate y ya harta de tantas tonterías, juró nunca más "ser amable".

Después comieron a más no poder y todo era maravilloso y fantástico... hasta que se les ocurrió cantar karaoke.

-¡NI SE LES OCURRA SABANDIJAS PRENDER ESA MÁQUINA INFERNAL, PORQUE JURO POR LO MÁS SAGRADO, QUE LA DESTRUIRÉ JUNTO AL IDIOTA QUE SE LAS DÉ DE CANTANTE! ¡LES QUEDÓ CLARO!- Vegeta mostró una enorme cabeza que casi se come a toda la multitud, que no hacían más que estar suspendida en el aire con miles de gotas, salpicando en todas direcciones.

-Esteeee...yooo, yooo,- Krilin tartamudeó, terriblemente asustado- sólo iba a mostrársela al Príncipe, nada más. Ahorita la guardo.

-¿Por qué? Me parece buena idea cantar un rato. Yo lo haré- Chibi Vejita encendió la máquina, Krilin trató de detenerlo pero no alcanzó.

Todos contuvieron la respiración cuando el pequeño comenzó a cantar.

Hachamecha ga oshiyosete-kuru,

(Acercándose el peligro viene ya,)

Naiteru baai janai.

(y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora.)

"Maldito mocoso"- pensaba Vegeta- "está tratando de ignorarme como siempre, pero esta vez no se saldrá con la suya".

"Waku-waku wo hyaku bai ni shite,"

(Me siento subir más y más la adrenalina,)

"Paatii no shuyaku ni narou."

(los héroes de la historia seremos.)

El mocoso cantaba como poseído por las musas del canto (o por el mismísimo Hironobu Kageyama).

"Muchuu ni nareru mono ga,"

(Realidad tu sueño hoy será,)

Y todos estaban fascinados y sorprendidos con las habilidades del pequeño. Hasta Vegeta, pero éste último ya había tomado una decisión así que se levantó, mientras todos estaban embelesados con esa voz, se dirigió a la máquina y...

"Itsuka kimi wo sugee yatsu ni surun da..."

(listo estoy para poder pelear, victoria tendré...)

...¡PAF!... la hizo mil pedacitos muy pequeñitos.

-¡QUÉ HAS HECHO VEGETA!- Bulma gritaba desesperada- ¡NO VES QUE CANTA MEJOR QUE NADIE! (con excepción de Hironobu Kageyama, obvio)

-¡A callar!, ¡yo ya dije lo que iba a pasar si cantaban!

-¡No le hables así a Bulma!, ¡¿oíste?!- Chibi Vejita lo encaró con todo su odio.

Vegeta se sorprendió, era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra y sólo para defender a Bulma.

-¿Ah, síííí?, ¡pues yo puedo hablarle como quiera, oíste mocoso!- Vegeta sonrió de forma burlona.

Chibi Vejita estaba furioso, y ya se le abalanzaba para pegarle un golpe, cuando intervino Gokú a calmar los ánimos.

-Ya vamos, no peleen. Estamos pasando un buen rato. Deja...

-¡Tú también cállate Kakarotto! Esto es entre el mocoso y yo ¡No te metas sino quieres que te dé una paliza!

Vegeta esperó la reacción del supuesto príncipe. Si ya estaba enojado, con la amenaza a Kakarotto debería enfurecerse más y, a lo mejor, de algo serviría para revelar la verdad. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero prefería eso a pedirle ayuda a Kakarotto.

Chibi Vejita tenía la cara roja de furia.

-¡Maldito!- el niño apenas pronunció estas palabras, se mordió los labios como queriendo retenerse y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿eh?- picó Vegeta.

-¡Ya déjalo en paz Vegeta!- trató Bulma de detenerlo.

-¡Papá!- Trunks avanzó un paso.

-Sr. Vegeta por favor...- Gohan se dirige a Gokú- papá...

Gokú quedó en silencio, no se movió de donde estaba y miraba fijo a los dos.

-¿Pero qué...?- Milk estaba confundida con la actitud de los guerreros.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE!- gritó Vegeta.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Chibi Vejita se enfureció al fin y subió su poder al máximo.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y todos gritaron llenos de terror. La energía era demasiado y una ráfaga feroz los hacía retroceder. Cuando todo se calmó, vieron al Principito convertido en Súper Sayajin 4.

-¡TE HARÉ PAGAR POR TODO MALDITO!- Chibi Vejita Ssj4 se levanta hacia Vegeta y éste se cubre el rostro.

Sin embargo, nada pasó.

Vegeta sorprendido bajó la guardia y vio, al igual que todos, a un Chibi Vejita a punto de las lágrimas con el puño en dirección a él, pero en suspenso. Era como si hubiera detenido el golpe que le pensaba dar. El cuerpo del pequeño comenzó a temblar y Vegeta no sabía qué hacer. El asombro invadió su rostro y en el instante que iba a decirle algo, Chibi Vejita cambió de expresión: una muy dura y fría. Luego sintió el golpe que lo llevó a incrustarse en las rocas del volcán.

-¡VEGETAAAAAAAA!- Bulma gritó desesperada.

-¡Papááááá!- Trunks levantó el vuelo en dirección al caído.

-¡Trunks, espérame!- lo siguió Goten.

-¡Oh, no!- Gokú siguió a los muchachos.

-¡Gokú...!- Milk le gritó sin éxito.

Bulma, Milk, Gohan, Videl, Nº18 y Krilin (el Maestro Roshi y Ulon están durmiendo la borrachera bajo un pino, uno encima del otro, ya que la ráfaga de poder los llevó hasta allá), mientras veían como rescataban a lo lejos a Vegeta escucharon una risa a su lado.

-Jajajajajaja- el chibi con sonrisa burlona y llena de satisfacción se reía- no se preocupen más por ese. El maldito ya está muerto... jajajajajaja.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?...¡no puede ser!, ¡mientes!- lo increpó Bulma.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chillaba Bra en los brazos de su madre.

-Claro que no ¿No te da gusto?, por fin me deshice del desgraciado- Chibi Vejita Ssj4 siguió con esa sonrisa.

Bulma no aguantó más y le mandó una fulminante cachetada.

-¡Eres un niño muy malo!, ¡vete! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER!- Bulma se puso a llorar.

-¡¿Cómo?!- el chibi quedó realmente impactado, la cachetada no le dolió para nada, pero esas palabras y la actitud de ella, lo hirieron en lo más profundo- ¡cómo te atreves a decirme eso!, ¡eres una mentirosa, dijiste que yo era lindo y bueno!, ¡ahora dices todo lo contrario!... ¡TE ODIO!- su ki se elevó- ¡Y TE MATARÉ TAMBIÉN JUNTO CON ESA MOCOSA QUE DEBE SER IGUAL A TI!- señala a Bra.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!- Bra comienza a llorar sin control.

Milk y Videl gritan al ver como se abalanza el pequeño guerrero que parecía un demonio.

-¡No, espera!- Gohan logra interponerse.

-Así que tú también quieres morir. Por mí está bien- Chibi Vejita Ssj4 se preparó para el ataque.

-¡Krilin, toma a Bulma!- dice Gohan, convirtiéndose a nivel místico.

-¡SI!- Krilin aleja a Bulma y a Bra del lugar.

-¡Gohan, no!- exclama Milk.

-Príncipe, espera por fa...- un golpe lo manda a volar lejos a Gohan M.

Videl grita "¡Gohaaaaaaaaaaaan!" y Milk se desmaya.

-Eso fue todo... ahora le toca a ustedes- el chibi "demonio" se dirige a Bulma y a Krilin mientras Bra sigue llorando.

El terrible Principito, no le importó la mirada de horror de sus víctimas y lanzó una bola de energía en dirección a ellos. Una explosión encegueció a todos.

Los aterrorizados presentes, al volver la vista hacia la humareda, esperaban ver lo peor. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a un hombre parado frente a Chibi Vejita, al parecer, había detenido el golpe.

Todos pensaron que era Gokú, pero no era él. Este hombre tenía cola y se parecía al Príncipe en todo, salvo en la estatura.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Vegeta?- exclamó sorprendida N° 18.

En eso escucharon las voz pastosa del maestro Roshi, quien venía con Ulon a tropezones limpios.

-¡Pero qué pasa!, ¡hip!- venía el maestro Roshi- ¿uno no puede dormir una siestecita porque...?, ¡hip!- extrañado siguió la mirada de sus asombrados amigos- pero... ¡hip!, pero... ¡Ja!, ¡es idea mía o Vegeta se transformó en Súper Sayajin 4!, porque ese es el estado de Ssj4, ¿verdad?, ¡vaya, creo que debo dejar la bebida un poquito! ¡Hip!- se cae dormido encima de Ulon, quien también se desmaya.


	7. 2Ssj4 X 2Ssj4 es igual a 4Ssj4

- 7 -

**LA LLEGADA DE CHIBI VEJITA**

**Por Ladygon**

**CAPÍTULO VII: ****2 SSJ4 X 2SSJ4 = 4 SUPER SAYAJINS NIVEL 4**

Nadie lo podía creer, pero así era: Vegeta estaba convertido en Ssj4 frente a sus ojos, pero cuando lo estaban asimilando, llegó Gokú y los demás con... ¡otro Vegeta!

-¡Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí!- gritó Krilin.

A Bulma eso le importaba poco, porque apenas vio a su caído en brazos de Gokú, salió disparada como un cohete, gritando un "¡Vegetaaaaa!", de esos histéricos suyos.

-Está bien, le di una semilla del ermitaño- le dice Gokú. Bulma lo miró asombrada- no me mires así, en verdad fue idea tuya- dijo con la mano en la nuca y sonriendo- supuse que algo malo pasaría cuando me contaste de las ideas de Vegeta.

-¡Gracias Gokú, sabía que podía contar contigo!- dijo Bulma recordando- rápido, busca a Gohan, él también fue herido.

Gokú salió volando en busca de Gohan. Vegeta estaba ya recobrado en su totalidad, pero todavía cabizbajo por la vergüenza.

-¡Diablos!, un segundo más y me muero ¡Qué idiota!- murmuró Vegeta.

-Sí, mucho- Bulma lo miraba sonriente y con Bra (más calmada) en sus brazos.

En ese momento callaron y sintieron un silencio sepulcral.

Chibi Vejita estaba, frente a frente, contra Vegeta SSj4. Pese a que la transformación hacía un cambio radical en la persona, la cara seguía siendo la misma, así que después de dudar si realmente, se parecían o no a Vegeta, los guerreros llegaron a la conclusión de que sí, se parecían mucho. Ambos extraños Vegetas- el niño y el adulto- se pusieron a conversar como si se conocieran con familiaridad.

-Pero...pero, ¡¿qué haces aquí?!- le pregunta el chibi muy confuso.

-Te vine a buscar- dijo el Vegeta Ssj4 con una voz severa, pero tranquila.

-¡NO PIENSO VOLVER!

-Tendrás que hacerlo. Este no es tu lugar Vj.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, NO VOLVERÉ CON USTEDES! ¡OÍSTE!... ¡MENOS CONTIGO! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-No puedo hacer eso. Ya has causado muchos problemas. Si sigues aquí, cambiarás el destino de todos ellos- volviéndose más rudo- ¡Mira!- señala a los Guerreros Z y amigos- casi matas a algunos de ellos, ¡¿qué crees que hubiera pasado entonces?!- acercándose- ¡ya basta de tonterías, te vienes conmigo ahora mismo!

-NOOOOOOOOOOO- retrocede y levanta el vuelo.

Vegeta Ssj4 lo intercepta y el chibi se aterra.

-¡DÉJAME, NO QUIERO! ¡A TI SOLO TE IMPORTA GJ Y A MÍ ME GRITAS TODO EL TIEMPO!- rompe a llorar el pequeño.

En eso aparecen Gokú y Gohan.

Videl y Milk (esta última, recuperándose del desmayo) se abalanzan sobre Gohan para abrazarlo, exclamando su nombre.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?- Gokú levanta la vista. Ve al pequeño llorando y al otro sujeto- demonios... ¿quién diablos es ese?

-Yo le grito a todo el mundo- dijo Vegeta Ssj4- ¡ya! No perdamos más tiempo- vuelve a acercarse al niño.

Chibi Vejita SSj4 reacciona

-¡Snif! ¡Snif! NO TE ACERQUES MÁS, PORQUE TE... TE... MATO.

Vegeta SSj4 queda mirándolo, fijamente.

Chibi Vejita SSj4 se limpia las lágrimas.

-¿No me crees?- pregunta un serio chibi- pues fui capaz de golpearte, ¿no? Y a ese otro Vegeta casi lo mato.

Vegeta SSj4 hace un movimiento rápido y toma la muñeca del pequeño. Este último se asusta, y con su otra mano, le lanza un golpe que se detiene en el aire, sin tocar a su adversario.

Todos miran la escena. Sucedía lo mismo que hace un rato atrás. Chibi Vejita detuvo el golpe y comenzaba a temblar de manera penosa. La mirada de Vegeta Ssj4 no cambió en nada. Siguió tan impasible como hace unos segundos.

El niño no aguantando más, se pone a llorar sin consuelo:

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Escucharon el terrible llanto del Principito y se les encogió el corazón. Gokú levantó el vuelo.

-¡Oye!- Gokú se dirige al intruso- déjalo tranquilo.

-No te metas en esto. Es un asunto familiar- le contestó con la voz inconfundible de Vegeta, pero este no era el mismo Vegeta.

Gokú se quedó sin habla. El lloriqueo lastimoso del pequeño era lo único que se escuchaba. En ese momento, apareció una luz brillante y una grieta en el cielo.

Dos figuras luminosas salieron de su interior y volaron hacia donde estaban ellos. La grieta se cerró. Los llantos del niño se interrumpieron. Eran dos personas muy bien conocidos: Gokú y Goten, pero... pero... ¡Eran súper sayajins nivel 4!

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver más dobles. Gokú parecía mirarse a un espejo, claro que con una imagen mucho más peluda, pero definitivamente era él: uno niño y el otro adulto.

-¡Abueliiitooooooooooooo!- exclama el niño parecido a Goten y convertido en Ssj4.

Este vuela hacia Vegeta SSj4 con los brazos abiertos, pero frena de improviso al ver el rostro enojado de Vegeta Ssj4:

-¡Maldición! ¡KAKAROTTO! - le ladra a Gokú SSj4- ¡TE DIJE QUE CUIDARAS A GJ HASTA QUE VOLVIERA CON VJ! ¡IDIOTA!

Kakarotto Ssj4 lo mira con cara de disculpa:

-Pero Vegeta, eso es lo que estoy haciendo ¿Qué querías que hiciera si él se me escapó?

-¡Aj! Imbécil- Vegeta Ssj4 agita la cola de pura furia. Parecía un gato.

-Abuelito, no te enojes, ¿ya?- dice Gj Ssj4- Solo quería ver si estabas bien ¡Si ese idiota no te había hecho daño!- señala a Chibi Vejita, quien se limpiaba, una vez más, sus lágrimas y nariz.

-¡A quién le dices idiota!, ¡tú... tarado!- comienza el chibi a pelear con su hermano.

-¡Grrrrr!, ¡ya verás!- Gj se le lanza.

-¡YA BASTA!- grita Vegeta Ssj4.

Silencio absoluto. Todos los demás (excepto Ulon y el Maestro Roshi por supuesto, que están en el país de los sueños alegres), miraban la escena, sin saber qué pensar. Al parecer, el niño que decía ser el príncipe sayajin Vegeta, el Chibi Vejita, era un niño llamado Vj.

-Dejémonos de tantas tonterías. Hay que irse lo más pronto de aquí- dice Vegeta Ssj4.

El Kakarotto extraño asiente y Gj también.

-¡Yo no voy a ningún lado!- grita Chibi Vejita, es decir, Vj- ¡me gusta este tiempo, nadie me manda, me temen y tampoco nadie ME MOLETA!

-¡Tú harás lo que el abuelito dice!, ¡¿oíste Vj?!- le grita su hermano Gj.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿quién me obligará?- burlándose mostrando los dientes y moviendo las caderas.

A todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Kakarotto Ssj4 se agarra la cabeza y la mueve negativamente:

-Estos no entienden nunca.

Gj Ssj4 no aguantó más y explotó.

-¡Maldito, hijo de perra, me las pagarás!- se lanza por segunda vez. Nadie pudo evitarlo.

Vj Ssj4 esquiva el golpe.

-Ja, ja. No le digas perra a nuestra mamá, ¡tarado!... ¡toma! ¡Garlic Hou!- dice su hermano VJ.

Gj bloqueó el golpe y lo regresó.

-¡Big Bang Attack!- la energía de Gj salió disparada a gran velocidad.

Las bolas de energía iban de un lado para el otro, reventando por todo el bosque y el lago. Los Guerreros Z y amigos, no sabían donde refugiarse de tanta pirotecnia. Salieron corriendo hacia unas rocas para guarecerse. Nadie se acordó del Maestro Roshi ni de Ulon, hasta que les pasaron rodando por un lado con las mismas "zzzzzz" de todo el día.

-¡Final Flash!- grita Gj Ssj4.

-¡Kamehamehaaaaaaa!- inmediatamente, Vj Ssj4.

-¡Oh, no!- gritan al mismo tiempo Kakarotto Ssj4 y Vegeta Ssj4 salen volando y se colocan al medio de las ondas de choque- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- logran retener el ataque, pero la energía los manda a volar.

Los Guerreros Z se cubren con sus brazos y protegen a las chicas.

-¡ABUELIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOS!- gritan los chicos y van donde los caídos. Vj con Kakarotto y Gj con Vegeta. Estos estaban bien, pero bastante aturdidos.

Vegeta y Gokú de este mundo están confundidos, pues saben que interrumpir en una pelea como esta, era demasiado arriesgado y parecía no ser apropiado. Suponían que esos niños eran los nietos de esos dobles suyos y al parecer, los chicos eran hermanos incontrolables. Si esos poderosos guerreros del futuro- debían ser de ese lugar- no podían con ellos, difícilmente los Guerreros Z podrían hacer algo.

-¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE, IDIOTA!- Gj le grita con lágrima en los ojos a su hermano.

-¡TÚ COMENZASTE, TARADO!- Vj también tiene las mismas lágrimas.

-¡Ggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!- dicen al mismo tiempo los niños y levantan el vuelo de nuevo.

Se posicionan encima del hermoso lago, que tranquilo y majestuoso descansa a los pies del volcán.

-¡Terminemos de una buena vez con esto!- dice Vj.

-¡Me parece bien!, ¡él que gane se queda con los abuelitos!- condiciona Gj.

-¡Él que pierda, desaparece para siempre!, ¡esta vez lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, no como la otra vez! ¡OK!

-¡OK!

-¡OIGAN NIÑOS NO PELEEN SON HERMANOS! ¡LOS HERMANOS NO DEBEN PELEAR!- les grita Gohan desde la orilla.

-¡ES CIERTO DEBEN PROTEGERSE!- Trunks mira a Bra, quien estaba en los brazos de su madre.

-¡Sí!- afirma Goten.

Sin embargo, los niños encima del lago estaban sordos o no querían oír nada. Solo se concentraron el uno en contra del otro. Aumentan su ki de forma impresionante. El cielo comienza a moverse, con un oleaje parecido al del mar. Miles de rayos circularon entre ráfagas de nubes. Del lago salía una niebla espesa y nebulosa. El planeta tembló.

Vegeta Ssj4 se levantó tambaleante. Sostenía su brazo herido y miraba hacia el cielo. En su rostro se leía la decisión extremista que había tomado para terminar con todo de una buena vez por todas. Esos niños nunca se detenían solos en sus peleas, eran demasiado tercos, orgullosos, no medían el daño a su alrededor y eran muy poderosos. Combinaciones bastantes mortales. Levantó el vuelo hacia ellos.

-¡BIIIIIG…– comenzaron a gritar al unísono. Una esfera de energía comenzó a aumentar, al frente de cada uno de los niños- …BAAAAANG KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Vegetaaaaaaa! ¡NOOOOOOOO!- Kakarotto Ssj4 comprendió lo que haría el otro, levantó el vuelo y siguió la figura de Vegeta, que se perdía en la explosión.

La ráfaga de energía los envolvió a todos, mientras todos huían lo más lejos posible del lugar. Cuando por fin terminó el cataclismo, estaba lloviendo, y en vez de lago solo había un gran cráter. También, algunos rayos continuaban electrificando el lugar, pero lo más impactante no era todo esto, sino que suspendido por encima del agujero infernal, habían tres figuras, y la del medio comenzó a caer, bajo la mirada aterrorizada de las otras dos.

-¡ABUELIIIIITOOOOOOO!- gritaron al unísono Vj y Gj, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Vegeta, el abuelito de esos dos terribles niños, dejó su estado de Súper Sayajin 4, y ahora, yacía muerto, en el fondo del cráter.

Los desconsolados ex Ssj4 miraban esa figura inerte, como salidos de una pesadilla horrible. Cayeron de rodillas al lado de su abuelito y Gj comenzó a gritar como si le partiera el alma. Vj estaba en trance, con la mirada fija en el vacío.

Los Guerreros Z dejaron parte de la compañía en un lugar seguro, sólo Bulma vino con ellos. Se apresuraron a llegar al lugar de la catástrofe, cuando escucharon esos gritos espantosos. Esperaban ver lo peor, aunque a la llegada se dieron cuenta que la cosa era mucho más terrible de lo que se imaginaron.

No sólo Vegeta del futuro había muerto, sino que el Kakarotto de esos niños estaba a punto de morir a causa de una herida en el pecho. Había sido lanzado a tierra a causa de la explosión y ahora se arrastraba hacia los niños, tratando de ver si Vegeta seguía con vida, pero no. Solo encontró doble desolación cuando los pequeños se dieron cuenta de él, y de su mortal herida.

Gokú llegó, corriendo al lado del herido con la bolsa de las semillas. Pestañó un par de veces, pues ahora sí, era su completo doble al estar sin su estado de Ssj4. Era igualito a él en todo, salvo en el traje, ya que este poseía uno de color celeste. Extraño el color le pareció. Igual se acercó a él con una bolsa en una de sus manos, y en la otra, una semilla.

-Toma, come una de éstas- le pasa una semilla de ermitaño.

Kakarotto del futuro la ve, pero no la recibe.

-Sí, abuelito, come una rápido, te mejorarán- sale del trance Vj.

-Sí, sí, abuelito- le dice Gj.

En vez de eso, el abuelito hizo algo que los dejó pasmado. Golpeó la mano que sostenía la milagrosa semilla. Vj se apresuró a quitarle la bolsa a un pasmado Gokú, y le volvió a ofrecer la vida a su abuelito, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta, esta vez, más determinante y fatídica. La bolsa voló en el aire y se estrelló lejos, diseminando todas las semillas en su largo camino.

-¡ABUELITO... POR QUÉ!- chilló Gj.

-¡PORQUE NO MERECEN NADA!- ese Kakarotto rugió con ira.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos de asombro cuando vieron ese rostro conocido, furioso al extremo. Algo, realmente, nunca visto, salvo en contadas ocasiones. Incluso, se notaba que Vj y Gj tampoco habían presenciado, "el hecho" en su corta existencia. También Gokú estaba impactado, viéndose en ese espejo.

Kakarotto del futuro sostenía su herida con una mano, sentado en el suelo.

-¡Ustedes querían que yo comiera de esa semilla para salvarme!, ¡pues típico de ustedes, que siempre esperan que otros resuelvan sus problemas!- abundante sangre salía por entre medio de sus dedos de ese Kakarotto- ¡miren lo que nos pasó a Vegeta y a mí por querer protegerlos!- Vj y Gj temblaban de asombro- ¡No más, oyeron! ¡De ahora en adelante, tendrán que vérselas solos! ¡Ustedes...!- las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando- tendrán que... esforzaaarse al máximooo... ¡por sí mismos!... para alcanzar algoooooo- se desplomó a los pies de Vj y Gj.

Estaba muerto.


	8. Una Decisión para el Futuro

**-8-**

**LA LLEGADA DE CHIBI VEJITA**

Por Ladygon

**CAPÍTULO VIII: ****UNA DECISIÓN PARA EL FUTURO**

Vj y Gj flotaban a la deriva, sobre un lago de fuego rojo. Parecía que el volcán, ya cansado, había explotado, llenando con su lava el cráter que estaba a sus pies. Poco a poco, el calor intenso tomó un olor extraño, y el lago ya no era de fuego, sino de sangre hirviente. Sangre que penetraba sus narices y todos los demás sentidos.

Así debía ser el infierno... y estaban en él, pero vivos.

Entonces, los dos se miraron, buscando algo en los ojos del otro, pero no lo encontraron solamente en sus ojos, sino también, en sus rostros, brazos, piernas, cuerpo...

"Abuelito"-murmuraron al unísono.

"¡Las Esferas del Dragón, pue...!"- la voz familiar se perdía en el vacío. Sin embargo, esa voz querían escucharla nuevamente: "... ma, tienes el radar..."- se estaba perdiendo. Cerraron sus ojos muy fuerte y volvieron a escucharla- "...nosotros iremos a buscarlas..."- Decidieron seguirla, sin saber, que esta los guiaría a la cruel realidad.

-Nosotros iremos a Namekusei- dice Gokú, señalando a Trunks y a Goten- Ustedes- señala a Bulma y los a demás- háganse cargo de los niños.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo Bulma.

Gokú reunió a Trunks y Goten y puso sus dedos en la frente para hacer la teletransportación.

El volcán estaba en calma, y era lo único "casi" no destruido por los alrededores. Todo estaba, exactamente igual como antes de la ilusión. El lado de fuego y sangre fue una imagen del estado sicológico de los pobres niños extraños, porque todo estaba igual. Con excepción de los cuerpos de sus abuelitos, los cuales, habían desaparecidos, y ya sabían el porqué. Estaban en el mundo de los muertos, en el mundo de Enmadaioh y aunque trajeran las Esferas del Dragón para revivirlos, ellos no lo permitirían. Sus abuelitos no se dejarían revivir y los habían perdido para siempre.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- grita Vj, volviendo a la realidad desgarradora.

Todos quedaron en suspenso, apenados por la tristeza de los niños.

Gokú se les acerca.

-No se preocupen- les decía con tono dulce- las Esferas del Dragón los revivirán en un momento y...

Gj con ojos llenos de lágrimas, grita al igual que su hermano un "¡NOOOOOOOO!" desgarrador.

Ahora sí, nadie entendía nada ¿No querían revivir a sus abuelitos?

-¿Pero qué están diciendo?- pregunta Bulma- Seguramente, están en shock. Gokú vete no más, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

-¡No!- Vj dijo con expresión decidida y reteniendo las lágrimas.

Seguros que los pobres chicos habían perdido la razón, Gokú llevó sus dedos a la frente, una vez más, pero fue detenido.

-¡Espera Kakarotto!- le dice Vegeta. Gokú lo miró con interrogación- creo que no debes ir.

Gokú no sabía que pensar y sin saber por qué, quitó sus dedos de la frente, desistiendo de la búsqueda. También Bulma iba a intervenir, pero la mirada de Vegeta la detuvo. Este último se acercó a los devastados niños.

-¡Hey!, ¡ustedes!- dijo Vegeta- ¿Qué demonios tienen pensado hacer ahora?

-Yooo- Vj levanta la vista y de sus ojos comienzan a salir tempestuosas lágrimas- ¡YO, LO SIENTO ABUELITO!, ¡ME PORTE MUY MAL CONTIGO, Y YO...! ¡Y YO TE QUIERO MUCHO!- abraza a Vegeta y su cuerpo comienza a sacudirse por el llanto.

Vj sorprendió a Vegeta, quien se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. Sin embargo, este último, movido por una fuerza misteriosa abrazó al pequeño, correspondiendo. Gokú, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Krilin y Bulma, observaban la escenas asombrados (algunos semi- sonrientes) y entristecidos. Entonces, Vegeta respondió un poco avergonzado, pero firme:

-Ya, ya. Yo no soy tu abuelo- el niño lo mira con lástima. Vegeta le dedica una sonrisa- pero estoy seguro que tu abuelito te perdona por lo que hayas hecho- Lo separa del abrazo- todavía no me contestan, ¿qué piensan hacer, eh?

-Hermanooo...- Gj mira suplicante a Vj y éste hace una afirmación con la cabeza.

-Sí, Gj- Vj mira a Vegeta con decisión- mi hermano y yo, vamos a traer de vuelta a nuestros abuelitos.

Se escucharon algunas exclamaciones de los Guerreros Z diciendo "¡cómo!" o "¿qué dijo?

-¿Escuché bien?- Vegeta pregunta- ¿Pero ustedes pueden hacer tal cosa?- era algo casi imposible de creer.

-Creo que sí- Vj mira al vacío.

-¿Creen?- preguntó Gokú- es decir, que no están seguros.

-No...- dice Gj.

Los demás se asustan.

-Lo que pasa es que, es una técnica muy complicada que nuestros abuelitos han estado desarrollando por mucho tiempo- dice Vj ante la atención constante de los Guerreros Z y de Bulma.

-¿Reviven a la gente?- pregunta Gohan.

-No, sólo retrocedemos...- especifica Gj.

-¿Retroceder? Te refieres al tiempo- Bulma los mira con sospecha.

-Sí, eso- afirma Vj- Como vieron antes, nosotros tenemos la habilidad de saltar entre mundos paralelos en diferentes tiempos, eh... ¿cómo se los explico?

-¡Cómo la máquina de Trunks!- apura su hermano.

-¡Eso! Cómo la máquina del tiempo- asegura Vj.

Todos dijeron un "aaaaaaaaahhhhhh".

-Eso quiere decir que ustedes pertenecen a un mundo paralelo en el futuro, ¿verdad?- pregunta Bulma.

-¡Sí!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los chibis.

-¿Y eso de que eras El Príncipe Vegeta?- Vegeta lo mira severo con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Ah!- Vj se sonroja- Solo era una mentirita para que me aceptaran.

-Pero no tenías que mentir para eso- le dijo Bulma- Solo tenías que explicar quién eras.

-No, no se puede- dice Gj con seguridad.

Todos quedaron intrigados con lo que dijeron los niños.

-Es verdad, no se puede- aseguró Vj- No podía contarles quién era, sin decirles el futuro. Hacer eso es muy peligroso para la línea temporal.

-Sí, además, nuestros abuelitos nos lo tienen... esteee... ¿cómo era? es...- Gj se pone a pensar.

-… trictamente- recuerda Vj.

-¡Eso! "Estrictamente prohibido"- termina Gj.

-Uhmmm, sí, es razonable si pensamos en las consecuencias de Trunks- reflexiona Vegeta.

-¿Eh? Si yo no he hecho nada- dice Trunks.

-No tú cariño, el otro Trunks- el pequeño Trunks iba a contestar a su mamá, pero Bulma lo silenció con un gesto, al colocar un dedo sobre sus maternales labios- después te explico.

-De todas maneras no entiendo- dice Gohan- Aunque retrocedieran, no podrían cambiar el pasado, porque sería otro, ya que es paralelo. Trunks jamás pudo cambiar su pasado.

-Por eso, nuestros abuelitos querían crear esta técnica. Aquí se puede viajar por nuestra línea temporal a todo gusto- explica Vj.

-Sí, y podemos cambiar nuestro propio pasado y futuro. Viajar por el tiempo, por nuestro tiempo- dice Gj.

-¡Pero eso es muy peligroso!- exclama Bulma.

-Lo es, pero nuestros abuelitos necesitan una técnica que les asegure corregir cosas que no debieron pasar- sigue Vj- ya que las Esferas del Dragón...

-¡Hermano, cállate!- Gj le grita desesperado.

-¡Ups!

Los Guerreros Z y Bulma quedaron muy confundidos con el repentino silencio.

-¿Algo les sucederá a las Esferas del Dragón?- Gohan queda pensando.

Los niños del futuro paralelo se quedaron callados y como concluyó Gohan; "el silencio otorga".

-Bueno, eso no importa- rompe el silencio Gokú- por ahora, hagan eso que dicen para revivir a sus abuelitos.

-Sí...- sonó la triste afirmación de los niños.

-¡Un momento!- detiene Vegeta- ustedes hablan de esa técnica como si todavía no se hubiera inventado ¿Qué quisieron decir con que "necesitan una técnica"?

-Esteeeeeee- dicen los niños.

-No- comienza Vj- si los abuelitos ya lograron un pequeño salto, aunque...

-¡Je!- interrumpe Gj con una mano en la nuca- no está perfeccionada del todo.

-Sí, el problema era que al hacer la técnica de retroceso, uno tiene que avanzar hacia delante, no hacia atrás.

-Nunca entendí el porqué era de esa forma- Gj se rasca la cabeza.

-Pero pueden hacerla, ¿o no?- pregunta Gokú un tanto emocionado.

-Lo intentaremos. Hemos visto muchas veces los entrenamientos de nuestros abuelitos y quizás lo logremos- Vj no sonaba muy convencido.

Gj ve la expresión de su hermano.

-¡Lo lograremos!- dijo con una firmeza que sorprendió a su hermano- y aunque no lo hagamos podremos estar igual con ellos, ¿verdad?

-Sí- su rostro se iluminó.

-¿Cómo es eso de que estarán con ellos?- preguntó Vegeta y una terrible idea lo asaltó- ¡no me digan que morirán en el intento!

-¡Qué!- gritó Gokú exaltado. La técnica ya no le gustaba mucho.

-Esta técnica es muy peligrosa- comienza explicando Vj- necesitamos todo nuestro poder y concentración, quizás más. La razón de que nuestros abuelitos no la hayan perfeccionado, es que en el proceso se puede perder la vida- su vista se clavó en el suelo.

-No importa, tenemos que hacerlo, no hay otra forma.

-Pero claro que la hay- añade Bulma con un dedo levantado- Las Esferas del Dragón los revivirán sin ponerse en semejante peligro.

-Sí, pero nuestros abuelitos no querrían eso, ¿verdad hermano?

-Es cierto- afirma Gj.

-Pero piensen en sus padres y familia- Bulma trata de convencer a los tercos- Estoy segura que sus abuelitos preferirían dejar las cosas como están y que ustedes vuelvan con sus seres queridos.

-Nuestros abuelitos son lo único que tenemos- la noticia de Gj causó impacto- no, a ustedes no les pasará nada. Vivirán una vida muy larga y feliz- haciendo frente a los rostros confusos- créanme.

-Sí, no se asusten- trata de calmarlos Vj- No puedo decirles todo, pero nosotros pertenecemos a un futuro muy distante, donde nuestra familia más cercana son nuestros abuelitos Gokú y Vegeta, quienes permanecieron en el tiempo solo para llegar a nosotros.

-Y es que estábamos muy solitos, aunque teníamos familiares lejanos, sus descendientes- señala a los guerreros- pero al quedarnos huérfanos, nadie podía hacerse cargo de nosotros, a causa de nuestro poder, diferente a todos los demás.

-Entonces llegaron ellos y se convirtieron en nuestros maestros y familia.

-Sí, éramos sus taratarataratarata... ¿cuántos llevo?, ¡ah, qué importa!.. nietos. Nos enseñaron muchas cosas y nos protegieron, incluso, de nosotros mismos, porque éramos unos desastres cuando nos encontraron, ¡debieron vernos!, ¡solo nos faltaba destruir al planeta!

Una gota de sudor resbaló por las nucas de los Guerreros Z y compañía.

-Ellos nos querían y nos cuidaban de todo, y nosotrooos...- continuó Vj, poniéndose triste.

-¡No usaremos las Esferas del Dragón, entienden!- recalca su hermano.

-Sí, no las usaremos, porque debemos hacerlo por nosotros mismos. Es lo que siempre han tratado de enseñarnos y...

-Llegó el momento de hacerles caso. Si no lo logramos es, porque no lo merecemos. Como dijo nuestro abuelito Gokú.

Vj miraba el rostro radiante de su hermano y su espíritu se engrandeció de orgullo y valor. Lo harían, aunque en ello les fuera la vida. Nada importaba porque estaba con Gj y jamás estarían solos, ni él, ni su hermano. Sea como sea, volverían a ver a sus abuelitos. No había de qué preocuparse, ni de qué lamentarse.

Se prepararon. Bulma trató de intervenir, pero Vegeta la detuvo:

-Déjalos, es cosa que deben hacer por cuenta propia- sentenció.

Vegeta tenía la razón.

Los Guerreros Z y Bulma, hicieron el espacio suficiente. Los niños se colocaron frente a frente, separados por dos metros. Aumentaron su Ki al máximo, transformándose, una vez más, en los poderosos guerreros de antes: los Súper Sayajins Nivel 4. Sus miradas se encontraron, volviéndose intensas.

Todos estaban expectantes. Se trataba de una técnica nueva y muy poderosa... ¡viajar en el tiempo, sin máquina, ni instrumentos!, ¡fantástico! Colocaron el máximo de atención, especialmente, Gokú, Vegeta, Goten y Trunks (estos últimos con la idea ya de copiarla).

-BAAACK…. – decían al unísono los dos chibis, cada uno dio tres zancadas, mientras sus manos subieron, estiradas a ambos lados, hasta permanecer cerca de su rostro- ...WAAARD...- quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro y acercaron sus manos a la cara de su compañero. Estaban muy juntos y mirándose, fijamente, a los ojos.

Bulma se horrorizó. Gohan y Krilin, se les llenó la cara de vergüenza. Trunks y Goten, más extrañados no podían estar. Gokú miraba atento y muy concentrado. Vegeta estaba en shock.

Los dos Ssj4, tenían el rostro de su compañero entre sus manos. Sin embargo, para alivios de todos- especialmente para Vegeta- el ki de los niños aumento y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, malévolamente.

-...MOOOOO... - cerraron los ojos, se acercaron más hacia sus rostros y...

Vegeta estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando las frentes de los niños se juntaron.

Todos (excepto Gokú y Goten) dieron un gran suspiro de alivio.

-... TIOOON...- comenzaron a brillar intensamente, desapareciendo por unos segundos ante los ojos de todos.

Imágenes en ondas comenzaron a rodear a los pequeños Ssj4. Sentían que los absorbían hacia un espacio desconocido. La piel les ardía, pero no podían moverse. Debían concentrarse el uno al otro, con todas sus fuerzas, deseando el regreso y...

Vj y Gj ven unas imágenes de sí mismos y se acoplan a ellas, como fantasmas en posesión espiritista. Vj está frente a su abuelito Vegeta. Gj está volando con los brazos abiertos hacia este último.

-¡...tooooooooooooo!- Gj Ssj4 se detiene de improviso.

-¡Maldición! ¡KAKAROTTO! - le ladra a Gokú SSj4- ¡TE DIJE QUE CUIDARAS A GJ HASTA QUE VOLVIERA CON VJ! ¡IDIOTA!

Kakarotto Ssj4 lo mira con cara de disculpa:

-Pero Vegeta, eso es lo que estoy haciendo ¿Qué querías que hiciera si él se me escapó?

-¡Aj! Imbécil- Vegeta Ssj4 agita la cola de pura furia. Parecía un gato.

Los chibis se quedan estáticos en el aire. Lo habían logrado, llegaron justo al momento cuando Gj y Gokú llegaron del mundo paralelo. La emoción poseyó a los niños.

Vj Ssj4 se limpiaba extrañado, sus lágrimas y nariz, luego la felicidad lo embargó:

- ¡ABUELIIITOOOOOOO!- se abalanza al cuello de Vegeta Ssj4, llorando, nuevamente... ¿de nuevo?, sí, pero ahora de alegría.

Gj Ssj4 mira hacia ambos lados, se devuelve y repite la acción de su hermano, pero a su otro abuelo.

-¡ABUELIIITOOOOOOO!- abraza a Kakarotto Ssj4, tapándole la cabeza (éste casi pierde el equilibrio).

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- exclaman confundidos ambos abuelitos del futuro.

No solo ellos estaban confundidos, sino todos los presentes. Los únicos felices y conscientes de todo eran Vj y Gj. Vegeta y Kakarotto- este último quitándose al muchacho de la cabeza pero todavía abrazado- se miran entre sí. La extrañeza invadió sus rostros, aunque una chispa iluminó al Vegeta del futuro.

-Ya, ya, dejémonos de tantas tonterías. Hay que irse lo más pronto de aquí- dice Vegeta Ssj4.

Kakarotto asiente y...

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaron los niños con alegría extrema. Dejan al mismo tiempo su estado Ssj.

A los abuelitos se les desfiguró el rostro: la boca abierta con líneas uniformes, los ojos en puntitos y muchas gotas pequeñas adornaron sus frentes. Ni hablar de los Guerreros Z y compañía, todos tenían signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas, de diferentes tamaños y colores.

-Espera abuelito, primero debo hacer algo importante- Vj se separó del abrazo y voló hasta donde estaba Bulma y los otros. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, hizo una corta inclinación de su cuerpo- Bulma, disculpa por todos los problemas que causé, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí y nunca te olvidaré. Te pareces mucho a nuestra mamá.

Luego se dirigió a Vegeta y repitió la acción.

-Señor Vegeta- le dice el chibi Vejita- disculpe por querer matarlo. Sé que me perdona, pero quiero que sepa que he aprendido la lección y nunca volveré a actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Ahora a todos los Guerreros Z.

-Discúlpenme todos por liberar y enviar a ese "Sin", la lagartija superdesarrollada, y por hacerme pasar por El Príncipe Sayajin, pero sólo quería que me aceptaran siendo un héroe, sin decirles mi verdadero origen- todos no lo podían creer- yo sólo vengo de un futuro paralelo y soy su descendiente al igual que mi hermano- presenta a Gj.

-¿Cómo?- dice un confundido Vegeta.

-Espera, ¿tú liberaste a Sin?- pregunta Gokú también confundido- si más no recuerdo, Sin estaba atrapado en una dimensión puesta por los Kaios ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Gj se acerca, al lado de su hermano y frente a todos los asombrados amigos. Sus abuelitos (que de todas formas no parecían en absoluto a unos abuelos) observan la escena de lejos.

-Discúlpenos por no decirles mucho, ya que podemos alterar el futuro, pero queremos darles las gracias por todo y no los olvidaremos jamás- empieza Gj- Prometemos ser respon... ¿cómo era? (pensando)

-… sables...- recuerda su hermano.

-¡Eso mismo!... "responsables" de ahora en adelante, ¿no es cierto hermanito?- mira sonriente a Vj.

-¡Sí!- asiente con una gran sonrisa.

Luego levantan el vuelo y se juntan con sus abuelitos. Vj mira a Vegeta Ssj4.

-Yoooo...- dice Vj avergonzado.

-Después me lo dices, ¿eh?- le dice Vegeta Ssj4 y su nieto lo mira radiante.

Vj y Gj elevan su ki y se transforman en Ssj4. Ahora, los cuatro Ssj4 irradian un resplandor. El cielo se agrieta y una luz enceguece a todos.

Cuando los amigos miran el cielo, éste estaba azul y tranquilo como al comienzo del día. Entonces, por decisión unánime, todos decidieron ponerle fin al día de campo. Recogieron las cosas, preguntándose entre sí, el "¿qué fue todo eso?", pero sólo encogían los hombros y los múltiples signos de interrogación seguían intactos sobre sus cabezas, salvo dos guerreros.

Gokú se acercó a Vegeta.

-Siempre supiste que ese niño no eras tú, ¿cierto?, pero ese que llegó después sí, lo era. Tenía tu ki- le dice Gokú.

-Sí, y el otro Kakarotto también eras tú- responde Vegeta sin mirarlo- Además, no te hagas, tú también lo sabías.

Gokú se ríe de forma traviesa con la mano en la nuca. Luego, lo encara.

-¿No es genial?, ¡seremos Súper Sayajin 4!- exclama emocionado Gokú, apretando sus puños.

-Eso será en mucho tiempo más, ¿no oíste los tataras de los niños?, ¡oye, adónde vas!- Gokú casi lo deja hablando solo.

-¡A entrenar, claro!, ¡quiero llegar a ese nivel lo más pronto posible!- casi saltaba de gusto.

-¿Qué no oíste idiota?, será…

-¡Niños!- Gokú llama a Trunks y Goten- ¡quién quiere ser Ssj4!- les grita emocionado.

-¡YOOOOOO!- exclaman los dos, levantando la mano.

-KAKAROTTO…

-¡Vamos a entrenar y hacernos más fuerteeeeee!- grita también Gokú, alzando la mano.

-¡Síííííííí!- chillan los niños.

-¡OIGAN!- grita Vegeta, pero nadie le hace caso.

-¡NOS VOLVEREMOS MÁS FUERTEEEEE!- Gokú sale volando.

-¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!- los niños lo siguen.

-¡Gokú no traigas a Trunks tan tarde a casa!- le grita Bulma desde el suelo.

-¡Lo mismo digo yo!- grita Milk al lado de Bulma.

-¡YA!- les grita Gokú antes de desaparecer con los niños en súper velocidad.

-Ese hombre nunca cambiará- Milk mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma cansada.

Vegeta escucha la queja de la mujer y sonríe de lado ante la verdad. Kakarotto sería un tonto hasta el fin de los tiempos. Si es que llegaba hasta allá… una duda lo asaltó de improviso: ¿acaso sería inmortal?... tantos tataras… ¿él también sería inmortal junto a Kakarotto?... sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa, eso era imposible. Al parecer, ese chiquillo ya lo había mareado con tantas cosas.

Dejaron el bosque. Krilin tenía la impresión de haberse olvidado de algo, pero no lo tomó mucho en cuenta. Después de todo, quizás esa sensación era causada por el cansancio de ese raro día.

Al llegar a su casa en Cápsula Corp, Vegeta volvió a reflexionar en vano, aunque alguna luz llegó a su mente y otra cosa: un presentimiento extraño. Buscó como nunca lo había hecho a Bra. La encontró en la cocina junto a su madre.

-¿Puedo cargarla?- preguntó Vegeta con los brazos estirados.

Bulma lo miró confusa.

-¿Aaaah?- reaccionando- ¡claro!, ¡claro Vegeta, tómala!

Este carga a la niña y la acerca a su pecho. Bulma le sonríe muy satisfecha. Vegeta se avergüenza.

-¡Bah!- dice Vegeta- Es que después de ese mocoso, tengo la impresión de que las niñas son mejores.

Bulma se reía divertida, y aunque Vegeta pensara que esa era la razón del porqué tenía en brazos a su hija, en su corazón sentía algo poderoso e inexplicable.

El lago reflejaba la majestuosa luna llena, del volcán salía un humo blanco, como si estuviera fumando relajado. Solo unos ronquidos rompían el silencio en todo el bosque:

Eran el Maestro Roshi y Ulon que seguían durmiendo bajo un árbol, uno encima del otro. De improviso, hicieron un movimiento y quedaron abrazados.

Un "¡hip!" se escuchó a lo lejos.

El End.-


End file.
